What Have You Done
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: So there's these teens who can travel to Lyoko. Can two girls completely change their whole world? ODDxOC (I'm in the midst of editing this)
1. Back to School

**okay so my second attempt at a code lyoko story. i have another one, but if u like this one and want to read my other one, just tell me if u like it and ill write another chapter kay :D**

* * *

"_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

_All colors seem to fade away_

_I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running, If knew there was a chance_

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_"

A girl around fourteen sang while getting ready.

"_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_"

She put her long blonde hair up in a ponytail with her bangs to the side.

"_I can feel your sorrow_

_You won't forgive me,_

_but I know you'll be all right_

_It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_"

She put on a some black eyeliner.

_"I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

_Frozen..._

_But what can I do?"_

And some blue eyeshadow to match her sterling silver eyes.

"_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_"

She put on some pink lipgloss and looked in the mirror.

"_Everything will slip way_

_Shattered peaces will remain_

_When memories fade into emptiness_

_Only time will tell its tale_

_If it all has been in vain_"

She went to her closet and pulled on a blue-purple tank-top shirt and a pair of dar blue bell-bottom jeans.

_"What can I do?_

_Frozen..._

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I'm frozen, frozen..."_

"Hey mom! I'm going to school now okay??" She yelled.

"Yah, see ya later hunny!" Her mom yelled back.

"Kay!!" She yelled back.

The girl ran, she looked at her watch. Crap! One minute till the bell rings. She ran into what looked like a blonde head. Oh. No. She looked up to see a smirking face.

"Whats wrong Mannie? Can't wait to see me huh?" The boy smiled.

"Yah. I'm _**soooo**_ happy to see you Odd. Just like your happy to get back into Mrs. Hertz's class." Mannie, the girl smiled.

"Yeah yeah. I can't believe she's still here. I thought she'd retire by now..." Odd lingered off into his words.

"Yeah, and I thought you'd grow over the summer." She sneered. "Whatever I'm leaving."

"Well someone didn't get enough sleep..." Odd frowned.

"Hey Odd." The other four people came over chorusing.

"Hey guys." Odd sighed.

"What's wrong. You usually are all happy all the time. Wait, did you see Mannie already?" Aelita asked him.

"Yah." He stated simply.

"Oh." They all said together again.

Mannie had transferred from Paris, France last year into the eighth grade with them when her dad "dissapeared" a couple of years ago. She wasn't the most pleasant of people, but she had her times. Her and Odd were always at each others' throats. She was like best friends' with Sissi, because she shared a "hatred" of the group. The bell rang for first period and everyone rushed to their classes. The Lyoko group said their 'byes' to each other and went to their classes.

"Hey! We have first period together!" Odd cheered as he saw Ulrich walk in.

"Yah!!" Ulrich's face brightened.

"Oh Ulrich-dear! Looks like we can still have another chance at our love!!" A high-pitch voice squealed as she saw the model-looking boy walk in.

"Yah just as much of a chance that me and Mannie would _ever _be friends." Odd snorted. Jeremy and Ulrich laughed.

"Oooh you're just jealous that someone like me would like Ulrich!" The girl argued.

"Sissi, I've dated every girl in this school, even you, and I can guarantee you Ulrich wouldn't want to date you." Odd retorted. Sissi's face turned red.

"Yah, every girl _**but me**_. And I don't think you've dated Aelita either." Mannie smirked walking into the classroom.

"**WAIT A SECOND!!**" Odd yelled jumping up and pointing at her. "**YOU'RE IN MY CLASS?!?!**"

"Heh heh, you bet. And what an excitement it will be to torment you all year long." She sat down in her chair which had her name on it...which just happened to be next to Odd's. Ulrich snickered and sat down in his seat behind Odd's.

"Alright everyone. We have a new student today, transferring from America today. Please welcome Avril Taisley." Mrs. Hertz announced pulling out some science stuff.

A girl with pitch black hair stepped into the classroom. She had pale skin and beautiful purple eyes. Ulrich's jaw dropped instantly. She was wearing a short purple skirt that had chains on it. It was kind of like a school girl skirt, but it had chains on it. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Yah I have boobs.' She had back length hair that was perfectly straight. She had black boots that came up to her knees.

"Wow, she's pretty." Mannie whispered.

"Yah, don't you wish you were too." Odd snickered. Mannie whacked him upside the head.

"Shut up!!" She glared.

"Miss Diazdeleon!! Mr. Della Robbia!! Do you two have something to share with the class?" Mannie glared at Odd then looked at Mrs. Hertz.

"Of course not Mrs. Hertz."

"Then please show some respect to Miss Taisley!" Mrs. Hertz turned to Avril.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" She asked.

"No."Avril said quickly.

"You don't want to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Hertz asked her again. Avril sighed.

"My name is Avril Taisley. I'm from Colorado. That's in the U.S. And if you don't have anything good to say to me just leave me alone. Oh and no I'm not gothic." She rolled her eyes. "Where's my seat?" She turned to Mrs. Hertz.

"Over there." She pointed to the spot next to Ulrich, which was empty.

"Jeremy, she scares me. I mean don't get me wrong, but she seems like such a pessimist." Aelita stared at Avril like a frightened puppy.

"Just don't look at her Aelita." Jeremy patted his girlfriend on the shoulder. Aelita nodded. (dont worry i'm not making aelita a bitch or anything. Or Jeremy either.) Avril went and sat down next to Ulrich like she was supposed to. Sissi raised her hand.

"Mrs. Hertz!!" She saidly whiningly.

"Yes Sissi?" Mrs. Hertz asked annoyed.

"Why does the new girl get to sit next to Ulrich?" Sissi whined.

"Yeah!" A lot of girls added.

"The seats were generized randomly. So basically its just by luck." Mrs. Hertz explained. A lot of people sighed.

"Hah, my luck must be sucky. Having to sit next to Odd." Mannie sighed.

"What do you mean, you should feel extra lucky to be sitting next to me." Odd chuckled.

"Oh yes, I am _sooo _lucky to be sitting next to the schools' man whore." Mannie snapped.

"At least I'm not easy." He snapped backed.

"Ha!!" Mannie stood up. "Who are you calling easy?! I'm not the one who lost my virginity with that CATHOLIC girl from St. Mary Andrews CATHOLIC SCHOOL the first day I met her!!"

"MR. DELLA ROBBIA!! MISS DIAZDELEON!!" (its like diaz-deli-on) Mrs. Hertz yelled.

"Where did you hear about that?! And anyways, that was only once. Atleast I haven't slept with _**every guy in this school **_besides me of course." Odd smirked. Mannie glared at him, and then ran out of the classroom. Everyone gasped.

"Odd, you will go to Mr. Delmas' office right away! No detours." Mrs. Hertz said calmly, but angrily.

"Fine." He said grumpily.

"Avril will you mind going and trying to find Mannie, the girl who just ran out, and calming her down and telling her she needs to go to the office, please?" Mrs. Hertz asked her.

"Yeah whatever." Avril sighed.

'Anything to get out of here.' She thought. She grabbed her books and walked out.

'Now where could that issue-filled girl have gone?' She thought to herself. She heard something that sounded like crying.

'Jackpot.' She sighed. She saw the girl Mannie, and walked over to her.

"Now what's wrong with you?" She sat down on the stairs that Mannie was sitting on.

"W-what do you want?" Mannie glared. Her make-up was running down her face and her eyes were red.

"Well, I was going to make you feel better, but if you don't want to talk then..." Avril stood up sighing and patting off her butt from sitting on the stairs. Mannie looked down at her pants.

"Okay. I don't know you very well...well actually I don't know you at all, but I feel I can trust you." Mannie sighed.

"Alright then. Talk." Avril smiled sitting down.

"Well, it all started when I moved here from Paris. My dad dissapeared a couple of years ago while he was down here. So, my mom decided maybe if we moved down here we would be able to find him. Well we haven't been able to yet." Mannie started. Avril nodded listening.

"And I haven't exactly had it easy..." She started to talk again.

"What do you mean. You're skinny and blonde. You should have it _so_ easy." Avril shook her head.

"People thought because I'm skinny and I'm blonde that I'm stupid and I'm always happy and all that shit. Well I met another guy with blonde hair...but he immediately became my enemy. He was the one I was yelling at." Mannie sighed.

"Did you _really _sleep with every guy in the school?" Avril asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"_**No!!**_ A guy made that up when I wouldn't sleep with him and people have been saying it to make me look bad whenever they get mad at me. It's just been getting worse and worse, and if the teachers hear about it, I may be kicked out of the school. And I can't have that happen. Believe it or not, I like it here." Mannie sighed and kicked a rock by her feet.

"Wow, that really sucks. Listen we need to take you to the principals office, so let's go." Avril frowned.

"Okay." Mannie sighed. "It's not the first time I've been there." Avril smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to class. So I'll see you later okay?" She said. Mannie smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." She headed to the principals office.

"Okay Mr. D. I'm back from Summer Break." Mannie smiled.

"Well, I expected to see you Manuela, but not the first day. Now why do you and Odd have to target each other." Mannie looked and saw Odd sinking in a chair. She smirked.

"Oh Mr. Delmas! I didn't do anything. I'm just little old me. Would I do anything to anyone?" Mannie blinked her eyes innocently.

"Yes you would." Mr. Delmas looked at her obviously mad. "And why did I hear from the teachers that people have been hearing, and reading in notes that you have been sleeping with boys in this school?" Mr. Delmas looked at her accusingly. Odd froze in spot. He didn't dare to breathe. He knew it was a rumor but he thought that nothing bad would ever happen to her.

"That's just a rumor Mr. Delmas." Mannie looked at Odd.

"Oh really? Then explain this note. 'Wow Kaleb, last night with Mannie D. was wonderful. She is _so_ good in bed. And she's so easy too. You should really try getting a whack at her.'" Mr. Delmas looked up at Mannie.

"That's a lie. I would never sleep with anyone until I'm ready and until marriage!" Mannie exclaimed.

"Manuela. If you don't watch out how much you get in trouble from now on, I will have to expel you." Mr. Delmas said to her darkly.

"Yes sir." Mannie looked down at the ground.

"Now go clean up and go to class." He ordered. Mannie walked out of the room. Mr. Delmas turned to Odd.

"Now Odd. What's up with you..." Mr. Delmas's voice was heard as Mannie was walking away. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face looked horrible. She took some water from the sink and washed her face and then pulled out her black eyeliner from her pocket and traced her eyes with it to make them look like they usually did. She sighed and put her hands on the edge of the sink.

'What's happening to me? Why did I freak out at Odd like that?' She looked in the mirror. Her pupils were shaped differently. They were kinda like circles but they had a line. (dun dun dun, guess what that was.) She blinked again and her eyes were back to their silver color. Her arms started shaking.

'This place is weird. I need to get back to class.' She shook her head and then walked back to class.

The class was quiet and was taking notes while she walked back in. Everyone stared at her. Mrs. Hertz coughed.

"About time you joined us young lady. We were just taking notes on the brain. Would you mind telling me the biggest part of the brain?"

"The cerebrum." Mannie answered simply. Mrs. Hertz smiled.

"Take your seat next to Odd please." Mannie looked over at Odd and then back at Avril who smiled and waved.

"Yes ma'am." She sighed. She sat down next to Odd and got out a piece of paper.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." Odd whispered as Mrs. Hertz reviewed from last year.

"Hey, you listen. You don't talk to me and I won't talk to you. Got it? You just harass me every time I talk to you. So, don't talk to me ever again." She whispered harshly. Odd just stayed silent. His phone started vibrating, and so did Ulrich's.

"Xana." Odd whispered. Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich raised their hands.

"May I use the restroom?!?" They all asked together.

"Go ahead." Mannie and Avril watched them run out of the room. Avril tapped Mannie on the back and waved a piece of paper in her face while smirking.

'656-9087...isn't that Ulrich's number??' Mannie looked at her surprised.

'She got his number already?' Avril did a little 'yes!' arm pump and then when Mrs. Hertz turned around she went back to writing notes. Mannie just shook her head and laughed. Then their was an explosion of gas in their class room.

"Alright everyone file out calmly! But don't take a breath until you get outside. This gas could and will kill you!" Everyone ran out of the room.

"Avril?" Mannie asked. They were sitting on some stairs while their classmates were being tested for gas inhalation.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Don't you think it's weird that once Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita left...the gas went off?" Mannie questioned.

"Yeah it is." She replied. Mannie smiled an evil smile.

"You think Odd farted before he left the room?" Mannie asked. Avril started laughing.

"You wanna follow them?"

"Yeah." Avril and Mannie got up.

"We're gonna go to the bathroom..I feel like I might puke." Avril told Mrs. Hertz who was watching over them. She nodded. The two girls ran into the forest where they saw the Lyoko gang run into.

"Where do you think they went?" Avril asked.

"Why is there a sewer in the middle of the forest?" Mannie ignored her. She went over to it and lifted it up.

"It doesn't smell bad.." Avril observed.

"You're right. You know, I'm feeling a little adventurous today. Let's go see what's down here." Mannie smiled at Avril. Avril smirked back at her.

"You know. I underestimated you. I thought you were going to be one of those. 'Oh my god I broke a nail!!' type of girls. This could be a beautiful friendship." She looked down. Mannie laughed.

"That was the worst impersonation of a prep I've ever heard. And thanks. I can tell you had faith in me." Mannie jumped down into the sewer tunnel and landed on concrete.

"Hey come on! It's safe!" She yelled. Avril came in after her.

"It's dark down here...me likey!"She exclaimed. Mannie laughed.

"Come on look there's some skateboards." Mannie grabbed a orange and light blue one and started skating.

"Oh, don't wait for me then!" Avril grabbed a black and purple one and skated after her. She caught up with Mannie in no time. They eventually made it to a stopping point. They got up and saw four other skateboards and a scooter. Avril and Mannie looked at each other and shook heads. They put their boards against the wall. They climbed up the ladder that their was and Mannie looked in confusion.

"The factory?" She whispered.

"Whats so special about this factory?" Avril asked her while walking toward it. Mannie hurried after her.

"Well, they were going to shoot a movie...but I don't know what happened after that. No one really ever comes here anymore." Mannie's voice wandered off.

"Look an elevator. Let's see where it leads to." Avril said excitedly.

"Okay!!" Mannie said sarcastically happy.

"What you scared to go in here?" Avril stepped in the elevator and pulled Mannie in after her.

"Well, it's just that whenever I come near here I always get the chills. Kinda like this place is haunted. You know?" Mannie said kind of...weirdly.

"No, I don't. Hey look it stopped!" Avril said excitedly. She ran out of the elevator.

"Ah!! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

'Jeremy?' Mannie wondered. She walked out of the room and saw a _**HUGE**_ computer.

"Jeremy what is this?" She asked him.

"Guys, I think we may have some trouble on our hands." Jeremy spoke into a microphone.

"You know that new girl Avril? And Mannie? They're in the Supercomputer Room." He said kinda like he was talking to someone on a game.

"WHAT!?!?" Another familiar voice.

"Jeremy, why do I hear Odd's voice through that microphone?" Mannie asked him looking at him like he was about to kill her.

"Nothing Mannie." He was typing and glaring at the screen. Avril walked over there and looked.

"Jeremy...is this a game?" She asked him. Mannie headed toward the elevator.

"Jer...I want you to virtualize me into Lyoko." She said while pushing a button.

"How did you know about Lyoko?" He looked at her in suprise.

"I...I don't know just do it. I have a feeling." She said looking at them before the door closed.

"You guys be ready. Mannie's coming to Lyoko." Jeremy told the Lyoko crew.

"Wait. WHAT!?!" Odd said looking up.

"Okay Jeremy. I'm down in a room with three big thingies...what do I do?" Mannie's voice came over the building.

"Go into one of them. Then I'll virtualize you into Lyoko." He told her. A card popped up with her picture on it.

"Well guys." Jeremy smiled. "Looks like we have another warrior to fight against Xana and William." (we're just gonna pretend William is still in Lyoko unharmed)

"You're kidding right?" Odd asked hopefully.

"Nope, he's not." Mannie smiled from behind him. Her blonde hair was put up in a bun. Her bangs put to the side of her face. She had a shirt that was chinese style, it had no sleeves and it was gold and orange. She had a skirt that barely went past her butt and capri's that went down to her knees. And yellow chinese shoes. She took out two guns and shot at two Bloks that were heading their way. Then she blew out the smoke that came out of the gun and smirk.

"Well well...if it isn't William. What is he doing here?" Mannie asked walking over to Yumi and the crew.

"He's stuck in Lyoko, and Xana controls him." Odd told her.

"So thats why his eyes are so weird." She whispered.

"Mannie be careful. You don't know how strong he is." Avril told her from the mic.

"Right." She replied.

"Well well. If it isn't the school whore. Looks like you found your way to Lyoko which was pure before you came here." William said smirking at her.

"You know it's not like I am taking peoples lovers away from them." Mannie took out two hand daggers and started walking toward William as he was to her.

"You dare to face me?" William still smirking.

"Your not so strong." Mannie challenged him. William ran at her at superspeed and appeared in front of her within seconds. He grabbed her neck and pulled her forward.

"William!!" Yumi yelled. Ulrich pulled her back. He shook his head. Mannie's breath grew shaky. He pulled her ear up next to his mouth.

"I've been told by Xana to kill you personally. No matter what I have to do." He whispered so only she could hear. Her eyes grew in suprise and worry. He threw her but she sliced his throat and he laughed.

"You can't hurt me in here. Well not physically anyways." He laughed again. An evil laugh.

"Mannie you have one-hundred life points. If you waste those then your back on Earth." Jeremy informed her.

"Got it!" Mannie smiled. She put one hand blade away and grabbed a gun. Ulrich stepped in front of her.

"Let me take him Mannie. Your still a rookie." He told her.

"And he talks. Listen Ulrich. I can take him. We aren't the best of friends but at least have some faith in me." She stepped in front of him.

"I have an idea." Odd said. Mannie gasped.

"He can think!! So that's not all air in there." She knocked him on the head. He whacked her hand away. She took her first real good look at him and squealed. "You have cat ears!!" He patted his head.

"So maybe I do." He smiled.

"Guys I know you're talking but Odd was saying something." Ulrich sighed.

"Uhh I forgot." Odd shot an arrow at William. He blocked it.

"Just like Odd. About to say something important but than forgets it." Yumi smiled. She threw one of her fans at William.

"Aelita's at the tower now. So just hold on until she deactivates it." Jeremy told them. William smirked. He started running toward the tower that was activated.

"Jeremy, what does this tower deactivation do exactly?" Avril asked Jeremy.

"It stops the Xana Attack that is going on. Why?" Jeremy told her while typing.

"William's going after Aelita!!" Mannie exclaimed.

"Good doggy!! And if you can guess what he's gonna do next then maybe we'll save the world." Odd said like with a higher pitched voice. Mannie glared at him and then closed her eyes.

"Jeremy is there any way that you can get me closer to William before he gets to Aelita? Like a vehicle maybe?"

"Yeah go ahead and step over. I'm sending in your vehicles guys." Jeremy pressed a button and their vehicles virtualized for them.

"Oooh a skateboard! I call!" Mannie jumped on it.

"Sorry Mannie. Odd already claimed it." Ulrich smiled.

"Darn. Well then Odd you'll just have to escort me around then won't you?" Mannie said while twisting her body trying to look as cute as possible.

"Uh uh. You can find your own way around." Odd pushed her off.

"Pleeeeeeeease!!" She whined.

"Odd just let her ride with you for now. Then later I'll create her own." Jeremy sighed. Avril laughed.

'I wish I could see them.' She thought. 'Mannie is just lucky that she gets to go there.' Mannie climbed on behind Odd, holding onto him and Yumi and Ulrich got on their vehicles. Yumi a floaty scooter and Ulrich a motorcycle with one wheel. They all zoomed after William and eventually caught up with him, he was being accompanied by two Tarantulas as usual.

"What are those?" Mannie asked Odd.

"They're called 'Tarantulas'." He told her.

"Oh." She replied. They must've heard them coming because they turned around and started shooting lasers at the teens.

"I'm gonna jump off so you take off from here." Odd told her. Mannie nodded and let go of him. He jumped off and landed perfectly on the bronze land. Ulrich and Yumi did too. Mannie kept going past them as the two Tarantulas shot at her. One hit the board and it devirtulized so she jumped and then ran towards William.

"Mannie? Are you the one running towards William?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked him concerned.

"He's gotten to Aelita. Hurry. You can't let her get devirtulized. Although she has weapons, she doesn't stand a chance against his chance against his strength. And we need her to deactivate the tower." Jeremy was pulling at his hair and yelling into the mic.

"Don't worry. I've got it." Mannie smiled. She started running faster and spotted him.

"William! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF AELITA!!" Mannie screamed running full speed at him slashing at him with her daggers.

"Oh that's right. You'd rather me touch you." He smirked. He blocked all of her attacks, giving Aelita time to escape.

"Aelita! Run!" Mannie yelled.

**

* * *

**


	2. What's Wrong With Them?

**Kay so as you all wished. Heres the second chapter to 'What Have You Done'. Enjoy ;)**

**disclaimer for chap 1 & 2: No, i dont own code lyoko, but if i did things would be very very different. I only own mannie's lyoko outfit, mannie, and avril.**

**teh-hee- me talking**

**_teh-hee_ – lyrics to a song**

"**teh-hee" - regular talking**

**'teh-hee' – thinking**

**Just so ya'll arent confused ;D**

* * *

"Aelita! Run!" Mannie yelled. William attacked Mannie and he smacked her across the face.

"Aah!" She screamed. His nails bit into her skin (virtual skin) and would have made blood flow if it were real.

"Mannie careful. Everyone but Odd were devirtualized. You're in danger now." Jeremy warned her.

"Yeah I know. I will be." She growled. She took her two hand daggers and forced them together. They made a small katana-sword around the size of Ulrich's. Aelita was starting to run but William caught her arm.

"Let her go William." Mannie said darkly.

"You see. I can't cause if I do, then you all will be safe. So, I need to kill her." He said bringing his sword closer to Aelita's throat.

"William!!" Mannie started running toward him. She put her sword in a buckle and pulled out her guns and started shooting. He put Aelita in front of him to block the bullets but she put a shield up so she didn't get hit. He threw her off the side of the platform.

"Aelita!!" Mannie yelled. She ran to the edge and watched Aelita fall. She turned around and took back out her sword.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He said in fake worry.

"You should be." Her sword grew to the size of his. Their blades started clanging together and eventually he got her to drop her sword and it fell off the platform. They saw Aelita fly up because she had wings in her back. She flew over them and into the big tower.

"J-jeremy?" Mannie asked him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"W-where's Odd." She asked in worry.

"He should be coming, why? Darnit Odd your supposed to go the other way!!" Jeremy yelled into the microphone.

"W-what happens if I fall?" Mannie gulped.

"Don't fall! You'll fall into the virtual void and be stuck in there!" Jeremy yelled again. "No, not you Odd. Mannie's about to fall into the void."

"You say that so calmly." Mannie clenched her mouth shut. And her face automatically switched to worry. William was about to push her off the edge.

"Mannie. If anything, pull him down with you!" Yumi yelled.

"But isn't he your boyfriend?" Mannie asked.

"If it stops Xana for a while then go ahead." Yumi frowned. William smiled.

"Hear that? That means I can just pull you down." He smirked then laughed an evil laugh. He grabbed her by her shirt then pushed her off. She grabbed his arm.

"If I'm goin' down, your going with me." Mannie yelled.

"Uhh!" William reached for the side of the land. Mannie and him were falling fast when Mannie let go of him. Then she hit something.

"Oof!" She winced and looked up to see Odd.

"You didn't think I'd let you down, did you?" He asked smiling.

"Thanks." She said. Odd offered her a hand to help her get up and she took it.

"No problem." He laughed. Aelita put in the code 'lyoko' and Jeremy pressed the 'enter' key.

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy said like he usually did. A white light flashed and they were back in the classroom. Mannie looked around confused.

"Why are we in the classroom...and William wasn't here before..." Mannie asked Odd.

"It's a return to the past. It takes us back to before when the Xana attack happened." Odd told her.

"Alright everyone. Attention. We have a new student today. Please welcome, Avril Taisley." Mrs. Hertz announced to the class. Mannie and Avril smiled at each other and then she looked further back and was smiling at someone else.

'Ooooh me thinks we have a romance goin' on here.' Mannie smirked in her mind.

"Alright. Do you have anything to say Avril?" Mrs. Hertz asked her.

"Well...I'm from Colorado. That's in the U.S. And no I'm not a goth." She said walking to her seat.

"Umm, Mrs. Hertz!!" Sissi whined to Mrs. Hertz.

"What Elisabeth?" Mrs. Hertz asked annoyed.

"Why does the new girl get to sit next to Ulrich??" She asked.

"Because the seats were generized randomly and it was just by luck." Odd, Mannie, Jeremy, Avril, Ulrich, Aelita, and Mrs. Hertz all said together. Odd, Mannie, Ulrich, Avril, and Aelita all laughed.

"How did you all know that?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Guess I've been in the office too much?" Mannie and Odd shook their heads laughing.

"Same with my old school." Avril smiled.

"I just knew it." Aelita and Jeremy said.

"Yes. Well we're going to continue with what we were learning last year." Mrs Hertz announced to the class.

"On the brain?" Odd asked.

"Yes Odd. On the brain. But we are going to start that tomorrow. For now get to know the people around you." Mrs. Hertz smiled.

"Yah!!" Mannie turned around in her seat and started talking to Avril about "girl stuff" as most guys would call it..

"So Ulrich, what do you think of the new girl?" Odd asked him. Ulrich's face turned light pink.

"She's okay I guess." He huffed.

"Is that why you gave her your number then?" Odd smirked. He leaned forward on Ulrich's desk. "Cause I think you like her."

"Umm, s'cuse me. But that's my personal business, and not yours." Ulrich smiled slyly. "What about you and Mannie, huh? You guys have been getting pretty close in the past few hours, haven't you? You even saved her life." He smirked. Odd just turned his head away and had a straight face.

"She needed help. That's all." He said simply.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what it is. I believe I remember when you heard she was going to die, or fall into the virtual void that you totally freaked out." Ulrich grinned.

"Well, it was her first time in Lyoko...and well... I didn't want her to get stuck in there and never want to go back again. Cause she's really strong." Odd looked back at Ulrich. Ulrich was still smirking. "Oh, don't look at me like that!!" Odd yelled at him.

"Jeez Odd. You like to yell a lot don't you?" Mannie asked smiling.

"Shove it Mannie." He said grumpily.

"Looks like we've switched bodies then. I was the grumpy bitch earlier, and now you're the grumpy bitch." Mannie laughed. Avril giggled, and Ulrich chuckled.

"Shut up Mannie." Odd said turning to her, glaring.

"Well fine then I'll just leave." Mannie said like a diva and then laughed. "I'll see ya in a little bit Avs." Mannie walked over to Sissi and sat down. Herve and Nicholas were staring at her weirdly, like they always did, when she came over.

"Hey Sissi." She smiled.

"Hey Mannie. So, did you find out any dirt on my Ulrich-dear?" Sissi asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry Siss, but no." Mannie frowned.

'Okay I lied, but still it's only a one time thing...' Mannie looked up at Herve and Nicholas who were drooling.

"Uhhh, Sissi?" She asked the bratty girl.

"Yeah?" Sissi looked away from Ulrich and at Mannie.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Mannie whispered to Sissi. Sissi laughed.

"They think your hot." She smiled. "You know you should think about taking one of them to the "Beginning of the Year; Freshman Dance."" Mannie made a weird noise.

"I just threw up in my mouth." Mannie nodded quickly. "Ew." She got up and went to Mrs. Hertz's desk. "May I go to the restroom please?" Mrs. Hertz nodded.

"Go ahead." She waved her hand to the door. Mannie ran out and went to the bathroom. She puked in the toilet.

'Why did I throw up?' Mannie wondered.

"Mannie? You okay?" Avril asked.

"Yeah. I guess my mom's burritos don't agree with my stomach." Mannie laughed. Then she leaned over the toilet and puked again.

"That's gross... I'm gonna go back to class and tell Mrs. Hertz." Avril walked out immediately. Mannie laughed leaning against the stall wall. (dont worry its clean) The next person that came in surprised Mannie.

"Well well Mannie. Look at what we have here." An evil-sounding voice said from outside the stall.

"William, what are you doing in here?" Mannie asked him angrily.

"Only to find you puking of course. You really don't think your mom's breakfast burritos did that to you do you?" He punched the door and made it open. Mannie wiped her face clean with some toilet paper and looked up at him with a fierce glare. He smirked.

"You know this replica of me will work well to kill you." He said with a different voice.

"What do you have against me Xana?!" Mannie stood up and got into his face. "William" laughed. Then he turned around. He smiled, and traced the line of her face with his hand.

"I'll deal with _you_ later." He walked out of the bathroom and not ten seconds later Mannie fainted on the floor. Avril and Mrs. Hertz came in and looked at her in horror.

"Avril, go and get Ulrich and Odd. We need to get her to the nurse. She hit her head on the toilet." Mrs. Hertz picked Mannie up and took her outside the stall. Avril nodded.

"Right." She ran out of the bathroom and ran to the room.

* * *

"Ulrich! Odd! You need to come to the bathroom now!" The two boys nodded. Jeremy and Aelita walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked her.

"Is it Xana?" Jeremy whispered to her.

"It might be. Mannie fainted, and I saw William walking away from the bathroom." Avril nodded. She was breathing hard.

"Right. Come Aelita, we're goin' to the factory." Jeremy took her hand. They ran to the factory while Avril, Odd, and Ulrich ran to the girls' bathroom. They saw the unconscious girl in Mrs. Hertz arms. Mrs. Hertz was wiping her face with a wet paper towel.

"Mannie." Odd breathed. He walked over to her quickly and picked her up. Avril swerved.

"W-why am I feeling faint..?" Avril fell over too, but Ulrich caught her.

"Take them both to the infirmary. I'll be back in the class when you're done. So, come and get a pass because the bell is about to ring." Mrs. Hertz got up and wiped her hands. She walked out of the bathroom.

"I wondered what happened to them." Odd said to Ulrich as they carried the girls to the nurse.

"Yeah. You think William had to do anything with it?" He asked. Odd nodded.

"Probably. Avril said he saw her walking out of the bathroom before they went in there." Odd grimaced.

'Poor Mannie. The whole school thinks she's a slut, she has to deal with Xana and William, and I've just made things harder for her. But she's always so cheerful. I feel so bad now.' Odd looked down at her. 'She looks so breakable...'

'Her first day here and she's fainted and she has to deal with keeping one of the biggest secrets ever. What a burden.' Ulrich saw the sign for the infirmary, so he tapped Odd on the shoulder. Odd looked up and they looked up.

"Already we have people hurt?" Nurse Perraudin got up from her chair and walked over to the boys. "I know Mannie, but who is this?" Nurse Perraudin looked up at Ulrich.

"Her name is Avril Taisley. It's her first day." He told the nurse. She nodded.

"Set them on the beds." She instructed. They did so. She put thermometers in each of the girls' mouth and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked worried.

"Don't you see how pale they are?" She asked the boys. Odd and Ulrich looked at them. They gasped. The girls were painfully pale. Avril was already really pale, but it was just difficult to look at them. The bell for the passing period rang.

"You all should go. You can check in with me during the next passing period." The nurse wrote them some notes.

"Okay." Odd and Ulrich took one look at the girls and then walked out.

* * *

"I feel really bad." Ulrich finally said breaking the silence.

"Aw man, I feel bad too about Kiwi digging into your stuff last year." Odd joked.

"Don't make jokes now. It's really not the time." Ulrich said sighing.

"You know. If you like her...you can tell me. I won't tell a soul." Odd said with his most innocent face possible. They reached Mrs. Hertz class and there was already another class, but it was seventh grade and so all of the girls were staring at them.

"Now now children. They are just going to get their stuff and leave." Mrs. Hertz said pulling out a movie about space. Some of the girls gave wolf whistles.

"Now now girls. Us older men are not for your touching or wolf-whistling. Pay attention to the men in your own grade. We are too old for you." Odd said while standing up in front of the Mrs. Hertz's desk. The girls laughed. Mrs. Hertz whacked him with a pointer.

"Go get yours and the girls' stuff." She said looking at him madly while putting her hands on her hips.

"Woah woah Mrs. Hertz no need to go there." Odd waved his hands in front of him and went and got Mannie's and his stuff. "There, see now I'm going to leave." He said slowly. Ulrich walked past him and pulled him by his shirt.

"Come on." Ulrich grumbled.

"Jeez. No need to be so mad. Don't have to be such a pessimist." Odd said sighing.

"Well I have...gym now, so I'll see you later." Ulrich said smiling.

"Wait a second! You mean I_ don't_ have second period with you?!" Odd said in shock.

"That's right." Ulrich laughed walking to Jim's class.

"Well, I'm going to have to go talk to the principal about this." Odd stomped to the principals' office.

"I need to see Mr. Delmas right away." He said to the Assistant Principal, Mrs. Weber.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Delmas isn't seeing anyone right now." She said looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"But it's about his daughter, Sissi." Odd insisted. Mrs. Weber sighed and pushed the speaker button and convinced Mr. Delmas to talk to Odd in his office.

* * *

"Now what is it Odd? About my daughter?" Mr. Delmas looked at Odd behind his desk that was neatly put together.

"I hate to break it to you, but she's devastated that I can't be in her gym class." Odd said putting down the stuff that he had of Mannie's and his, and he covered his eyes.

"I'll just have to have a talk with her later then." Mr. Delmas nodded.

"No! That won't do any good! You have to put me in her gym class." Odd slammed his hands on the desk.

"I'm sorry Odd but Jim insisted that you and Ulrich be seperated in the gym classes." (hah, the gym class is taught by a guy named jim. oh the irony. :D) Mr. Delmas shook his head.

"But please! It's for your daughter's sanity." Odd pleaded.

"If you can convince Jim then maybe." Mr. Delmas sighed.

"Fine." Odd grumbled. He took his and Mannie's stuff and made his way to math class.

"Well Odd. Looks like you've managed to make it late _again_ and your even later then usual." Mrs. Meyer stood up walking over to Odd taking his pass.

"Oh! Can I take this to Mannie? She's in the Nurse's office." Odd asked her putting his stuff down, and keeping Mannie's.

"No, you're in my class now. You can't leave until that bell rings." Mrs. Meyer smiled. Odd sat down and sunk in his seat. Odds' phone started vibrating.

'N e news on A & M?' Ulrich texted him.

'No sry.' Odd texted back.

'No Xana attack. What could be wrong?' Jeremy texted Odd.

'Jeez I'm getting lot's of texts.' Odd thought.

'How'm I sppsd 2 no? I'm the stpd 1 rmmbr?' Odd texted him back.

'Darn. R u gna chk on thm during pp?' Ulrich asked him.

'Yah. U?' Odd replied.

'Odd why'd u have to b born stpd?' Jeremy texted.

'Hey tke it up w/ my mom & dad k.' Odd grumbled.

'Of crse. Gotta stop now. Jim suspicious.' Ulrich sent his final text.

'Kay.' Odd texted back.

"Odd, why don't you tell us. If X plus one minus five equals nine. What would X be?" Mrs. Meyer asked him.

"Uhhh, ten?" Odd answered, clueless. Some people laughed.

"Let's see. If you put in ten for X ten plus one minus five would be...six. Now Odd is six nine?" Mrs. Meyer asked.

"If you turn it upside down it is." Odd grinned. Some more people laughed.

"Next time pay attention, okay?" Mrs. Meyer smiled.

"Okay." Odd went to a paper and started drawing again.

"Mrs. Meyer?" A girl asked.

"Yes, Katie?" Mrs. Meyer replied sitting down.

"Have you gotten married yet?" Katie asked her.

"Yes actually," Mrs. Meyer smiled, "I got married on July thirteenth. Now, for now we're going to watch a movie." They all cheered. "About geometry." They all booed. Mrs. Meyer laughed. "Calm down at least it's a movie." Odd leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Okay everyone. No laziness. All of you are at least high school level, so I'm gonna make you work out at a high school level." Jim announced and he paced across the track lanes. He kept looking over at Ulrich and Jeremy. They just grinned and waved.

"Humph." He turned his head and kept pacing.

"Where is Mannie and that new girl Avril?" Jim asked the class.

"I think you mean _are _not is." Jeremy corrected him.

"Whatever. I know you guys know where they are, so tell me." Jim balled his fists.

"They're in the nurse's office." Ulrich told him.

"Oh they are, eh? Well, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, go get in the track lanes." Jim told them.

"Uh, sir. Odd isn't in this class." Ulrich looked at Jim like he was crazy, and got in his lane. Jeremy sighed and got in his lane.

"Uhhh, William and Theo get in too." Jim stroked his chin. "Ready, Set, Go!"

'Oh yah. That's right. I went and asked Jean-Pierre (Mr. Delmas) to not let Odd and Ulrich in the same class.' Jim said not paying attention to the race. Jeremy ran across the field and made it there before the other boys. Yumi and Aelita laughed.

"Go Jeremy!!" They cheered. He tapped Jim on the shoulder and smiled.

"How'd!?" He gaped. Jeremy did his grin laugh. The bell rang.

"Yes!!" Ulrich dashed for the changing room, and withing two minutes he changed into his clothes and saw Odd walking to the Nurse's office.

"Hey Odd!" He yelled, and ran towards Odd. Odd turned around and saw Ulrich and smiled.

"You ready to see if they're any better?" Odd asked him.

"Yeah. I mean it's been an hour." Ulrich said as they walked. Seven minutes later the bell for third period rang and all the halls were cleared. They got into the nurse's office and saw the girls.

* * *

**okay. theres the second chaper for ya. i think thats the fastest ive ever updated :O**

**well since I got such good feedback, i decided to write; right away :) so if y'all review as much as you did last time maybe there will be another chapter by thursday. but that's just a maybe ;)**

**but if you have any suggestions, please be my guest and give em to me, cause im totally open for suggestions to make my story better in any way. so :D R/R KAY!!**

**♥4evers**

**mannie ;)**


	3. I HATE HER!

**Heres the third chapter. :D so enjoy.**

**thanks for waitin.**

**(tee-hee)- me talking**

"**tee-hee"- regular talking**

**'tee-hee' – thinking**

_**tee-hee**_**- lyrics to a song.**

* * *

Ulrich and Odd walked into the Nurse's office and saw the girls. Mannie was awake, but Avril was still asleep. 

"Mannie! Your up!" Odd ran over to her bed. She giggled.

"Yup. I'm up. Avril should be awake soon. She just fell asleep again. She woke up before I did." Mannie sat up.

"Oh. So can we stay in here for a while?" Ulrich asked Nurse Perraudin. She nodded. Odd, Ulrich, and Mannie talked for around thirty minutes before Avril started to wake-up.

"Avril!! You're up!!" Mannie cheered. Avril smiled as much as she could.

"Yah. I am." She winced as she sat up.

"Did you find out what was wrong with them?" Odd asked looking at the nurse. She shook her head.

"Their temperatures were high enough to mean they were dead. But then their color came back...and so I let them lay there and eventually they woke up." Nurse Perraudin sighed and sat down in her chair.

"So, can we get out of here now?" Mannie asked jumping out of her bed. She looked like a mess, but she didn't care.

"Yes, you should be able to." Nurse Perraudin smiled.

"Lunch time!!" Odd ran out the door. Mannie laughed.

"I don't know how he eats so much and stays so skinny!!" Mannie shook her head still laughing.

"Really? He eat's that much?" Avril asked.

"You bet. He eats like...five times as much as me." Mannie laughed. Avril giggled.

"You guys coming?" Ulrich asked, already at the door.

"I have to go eat lunch at my house. So, I'll see you guys later okay?" Mannie walked out with them and started walking home.

"Bye Mannie." Avril and Ulrich said walking to the cafeteria.

"Where's Mannie?" Odd asked.

"She's going home to eat." Avril said sitting down by the Lyoko group. She had to sit by Aelita because Yumi had claimed the seat next to Ulrich.

"So, Avril any love interests here yet?" Yumi asked her.

"Eh, it's just my first day. I can't like anyone already." Avril said taking a bite of her pizza.

"If you're not gonna finish..." Odd started.

"I'm gonna finish my food Odd!" Avril snapped.

"Darnit." He sighed.

"So, what was it like living in Colorado?" Aelita asked.

"Well, it was cold a lot of the year. Except in the summer of course, but it was really pretty there. I loved the trees in the winter." Avril wandered off in a winter wonderland. Odd snuck her peas off of her plate and onto his.

"I used to live in Japan and it was cold there a lot too." Yumi said eating some of her pizza.

"Yumi, since when do you eat here?" Jeremy asked her.

"Well, I decided since you all are my friends, that I should spend more time with you guys." Yumi said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Well it's not like we mind right? But what about _William_?" Ulrich said his name with a hiss.

"He's been spending too much time with Mannie today, and he was talking about her all day. I think he likes her now." Yumi said sighing. Odd was being quiet after that and messing with his food.

"You think it was okay to let her walk home alone?" Odd asked

"Yeah. Don't worry about her Odd. She'll be okay." Ulrich told him. Avril suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Be safe Mannie.' Avril thought.

Mannie was walking home and the streets were empty. She didn't have far to go, but it was about a ten-minute walk. She started thinking about the events of the day. First her and Odd were mortal enemies, then they were like best friends. What the hell? Then she got sent to Lyoko...met a new friend, almost DIED, and then got sent to the past, and then she almost died because of William. Mannie sighed.

"Thinking of me are you?" William touched her shoulder from behind. She turned around and caught his hand. He spun her around and caught her in a very compromising position. "Listen here Mannie. Unless you leave Kadic by Wednesday, you won't survive. What I did to you and your friend earlier is just barely a spark of what I can _really_ do. You wanna see the whole fire? Well, then stay." William spoke into her ear.

"Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Avril won't let you hurt me." Mannie broke out of his grip and turned around and glared at him. He laughed.

"You think they can do anything to me?" He took her hand and pulled her close to him. "Remember my words. I'm not old William like I used to be." He pulled her face against his and kissed her lips. "I'm Xana now. Wanna know where your father went?" She nodded slowly. He smirked. "I. Killed. Him." Mannie gasped and then closed her eyes. She growled like a dog, and slapped him.

"You didn't your just saying that to make me mad."

"And it's obviously working." He laughed again and let her go. She collapsed on the ground. He started walking away. "I've already called in a distraction for Odd. So don't worry about him. You may as well leave during lunch. Cause I know you can convince your mom." Then he was gone. Mannie got up and ran home, just in case he wanted to come back and leave her with a mark. She ran inside her house and slammed her door shut. She locked it.

"Jeez Mannie. Are you okay?" Her mom, Celestine who was remarkably beautiful, asked her.

"No. No I'm not. Mum, can we move back to Paris. Please?" Mannie sat down on one of the stools in front of a island table. Her mom sat down behind her and pulled down her blonde hair and started stroking her hair.

"Why? I thought you like it here." Her mom asked her softly.

"I..I can't explain it. I just miss it there I guess." She looked up into her mom's sea blue eyes. Her mom sighed.

"But it's only your first day back." Her mom tried to reason with her.

"Mom believe me. I wish I could stay here...but I just can't." A tear fell from her daughter's eye. Celestine sighed again frowning.

"I guess you're right. Alright I'll call the movers and I'll call grandma and grandpa and we'll go stay with them for a while, then if you want to you can come back. Okay?" Her mom told her. She picked up a phone and started dialing numbers. Mannie went and made a grilled cheese sandwich and then ate it and headed upstairs. She laid down in her bed and decided to take a nap. She ended up sleeping later then she thought. Her mom knocked on her door.

"Hunny it's time to get up. It's 7:30." Mannie's mom opened her daughter's door. Mannie groaned and then got up.

"7:30 at night? Why'd you let me sleep in so late mum?" Mannie asked her mom.

"Sweetie. It's 7:30 A.M. **(no mannie isn't gonna be one of those girls who gets whatever they want. You'll see wat happens.)** Mannie got up, gt ready for school and went to school.

"Hey Mannie, you're back. How was your lunch?" Odd greeted her as she walked in. She walked right past him and past the rest of the group. She had her head down, but she could see perfectly fine where she was going. Avril ran up beside her.

"What's up? You just walk past Odd like that?" Avril asked her. Mannie stopped and so did Avril. "Is everything alright Mannie?" Mannie pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Avril. "What's this?" Avril asked.

"I'm fine. That's my number. You may need it." Mannie said. She started walking away again. She found William with Yumi and walked up to him.

"Alright William. I hope you're happy. My mom called the movers. You won't see me again." Mannie looked up at him glaring. He smirked.

"Good. Then you won't have to worry about dieing." He told her. Mannie walked away and the bell rang for first period. Mannie just went and sat on one of the benches. Odd looked at her for the last time and then walked to his class with his friends. Avril frowned and then walked with them. Ten minutes later the bell for class to start rang. Then six minutes later an announcement came on.

"Manuela Diazdeleon. I repeat Manuela Diazdeleon. Please come to the office immediately." Mrs. Weber announced.

"You know why they called her?" Avril asked sitting on a desk.

"No." Jeremy frowned.

"Odd, I don't think you need to worry about her dieing. I think you need to worry about just losing her." Ulrich said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked confused.

"Didn't you see? She walked right past you." Aelita told him. She frowned.

"Class. Calm down. After I announce this then you can go back to what you were doing." Mrs. Hertz said to the class. Everyone quieted down to hear the news.

"As of today Manuela Diazdeleon has quit this school. She is going back to Paris." Mrs. Hertz announced.

"What? Did you find out why?" Odd asked. He was in total shock.

"Her mom didn't say why." Mrs. Hertz sighed. "Now go back to what you were doing."

"Why would she just up and leave like that?" Avril wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but what about that William?" Odd asked. "We can't just leave him around to mess with other people.

"Then we're gonna have to destroy Lyoko." Jeremy said. Aelita nodded.

"But what about Xana?" Ulrich asked them.

"We can recreate Lyoko." Aelita answered. After class William walked up to them with Yumi.

"William, how did you get out of the digital void?" Jeremy asked him.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the scanner and well you know what happened from there." He shrugged. Odd pinched him. "Hey, that hurts. What're you doing?" William asked Odd. Odd shrugged.

"Just making sure your not one of Xana's clones." He grinned.

"Ready for that math test William?" Yumi smiled.

"What math test?" William chased after her. Aelita smiled.

"Those two are so cute together." She said. Ulrich frowned.

_**

* * *

**_

The bell rang for first period. The Lyoko crew walked into Mrs. Hertz's room (cept yumi) and sat down in their seats. But something was different then before.

"Odd, when are we gonna go see a movie?" A girl with black hair and red highlights asked Odd.

"Alright everyone. Take out your homework." Mrs. Hertz sighed. They took out the five sheet page homework and Mrs. Hertz walked around to see who had done it and who hadn't.

"Maybe tomorrow Sam." **(if you're wondering; ****yes i ABSOLUTELY HATE SAMANTHA!! idc if you don't, but I HATE HER!!)** Odd told her.

"Yaay!!" She hugged him. Mrs. Hertz walked by.

"Of course Odd. You didn't do your homework _as usual_." Mrs. Hertz shook her head. He just smiled.

"But you never do _your _homework Mrs. Hertz." He shot back at her. Samantha giggled. (is samantha black or is she indian? Idk) Someone knocked on the door, and everyone looked at the door.

"Yes?" Mrs. Hertz answered the door.

"Who could it be?" Avril whispered. She had cut her hair to her shoulders, so it wasn't as long. She had bangs that framed her face. She started wearing some make-up and didn't wear such "gothic" clothes. She had on jeans and they were tucked into dark purple boots. She now wore a black tank-top shirt with a purple camisole over it. Ulrich shrugged. Mrs. Hertz laughed and hugged the person at the door. Everyone had a surprised look on their face.

"Everyone! I have great news!! Guess who's back." Mrs. Hertz smiled. Aelita who was sitting behind Jeremy gasped and smiled because she could see who was out there. Mrs. Hertz pulled the person into the classroom. "Everyone welcome back Mannie Diazdeleon." Mannie's hair had turned more of yellowish color instead of a white-blonde. She had cut it up to her neck. She had actual bangs now, they were really choppy. She had on a white dress that had spaghetti-strap straps, and it had a frilly top that covered her cleavage part. Then it was just a plain white dress until where you would wear pants. That part was frilly too. **(i mean frilly as in you know a japanese paper fan when you open it. It has those fold things. That's what i mean for the frilly) **Her dress came down to mid-thigh and then she had really high; higher than knee-high boots. There was about three inches that they were separated. The boots were white too, up to the knees they were enclosed then they opened the rest of the way. **(i have a picture of her outfit on photobucket. If you can look for the account "amberchan06" and then her outfit is called "Mannie;new".)**

Avril, Ulrich, Odd, and especially Samantha glared at Mannie. Mannie looked over at them and gave them a sad look and looked at Aelita and Jeremy who were smiling at her and gave them a small smile.

"Mannie, how was Paris?" Mrs. Hertz asked her.

"It was okay." She answered. Mrs. Hertz nodded.

"You can go ahead and sit behind Ulrich and Avril. Sit next to Theo please." Mrs. Hertz nodded to her. Mannie walked to her seat silently. Mrs. Hertz continued checking peoples papers and then she went up to the front of the classroom and marked who had their papers and who didn't. Avril turned around and looked at Mannie who was looking down at the table.

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" Avril asked her. "You must've given me your number for a reason."

"It was for hope that you would see me again." Mannie looked up at her. Mrs. Hertz coughed and Avril turned back around. Mrs. Hertz started giving the answers and then she got the grades.

"Okay everyone. I want you to get with a partner and then your going to make a project on space. I expect it to be very well done. It's due the day you get back from Christmas Break." She turned and started writing stuff on the board. The three kids Mannie used to be friends with turned around to look at her. She sighed looked up and gave them a smile and raise her eyebrows.

"Don't expect any of us to be nice to you. You hurt us and ran away when we needed you most." Ulrich told her.

"Oh don't worry you guys. I didn't expect any special treatment. And it's not like I want it anyways. Oh, and Samantha. I'd watch my back if I were you." Mannie glared at Samantha.

"Yeah well, don't forget to watch yours." Sam shot back. Mannie rolled eyes and the three kids turned around. Odd glared at her again then turned around. Theo tapped her on the shoulder.

"You wanna be my science partner?" He asked her. Mannie smiled slightly.

"Sure why not. My mom just bought me this _awesome_ new computer that just came out in Japan. So we can use that to make it. It has all this stuff on it." Mannie said excitedly. Aelita and Jeremy walked over to Odd and Ulrich's desks. They were all talking quietly together, but loud enough that Mannie could hear it.

"I wonder why Xana hasn't attacked in a while. I mean its been like four weeks. He's gotta be planning something." Jeremy wondered aloud.

'He hasn't attacked in a while? Could it be because of me?' Mannie thought. Theo was rambling on about science project ideas.

"So, what do you think of it? Huh?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah yeah. Of course." She closed her eyes thinking.

"Great. So where do you live?" He asked her smiling.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

"So we can work on the project. I kinda need to know." He said still smiling.

_+Mannie's P.O.V+_

Have you ever had that one person that just never stopped smiling and he was trying to be friends with you but you didn't want to be his friend? Yeah that's how I feel right now. Now some of my best friends ever hate me...I mean is it really my fault that I didn't want to die. I frowned.

"Is everything alright Mannie? You seem kinda sad." Theo asked me. I smiled at him.

"I'm just fine Theo. Just a little _let down._" I said the last words a little harshly. "I live in the dorms now. My mom's still in Paris. She met another guy. So she wanted to stay there. But I wanted to come back. I expected all of my friends to welcome me warmly. I mean I had a reason to leave, but if they'd just understand then...maybe I could tell them." I said glaring into Avril's back, hoping she'd feel the burn. I swore I saw Odd glance at me for a few seconds, but it must've just been my imagination. "I'm in room 4104 on the west side. I'm sorry. I'm making you listen to my problems." I laughed, and wrote down my room number for him. I smiled at him and the bell rang.

"See ya later Mannie." Theo waved. I smiled and waved back watching him walk across the school. Sissi and her group walked over to me.

"So, you're getting more familiar with Theo I see." She smiled while crossing her arms and smiling at me.

"Yeah. I guess so." I smiled. Sissi squealed.

"He's so cute right?!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Really? A guy cuter then Ulrich? Never thought I'd hear that." I laughed a bit.

_Regular P.O.V+_

"But seriously though. This is your first time in our gym class this year, huh?" Sissi asked Mannie. She nodded.

"Yeah. I was sick last time." Mannie nodded.

"So, about the dance...who're you gonna ask?" Sissi asked her.

"Huh?" Mannie asked clueless.

"It's a turn-around dance this time. The girls ask the guys. And since your back and you don't have a date or anyone to ask beside Theo, why don't you ask either Nicholas or Herve?" Sissi asked Mannie.

"Sissi, believe me I would...but ..I don't think I'm going to the dance." Mannie told Sissi.

"Come on Mannie. You have to go!!" Sissi complained to Mannie.

"Maybe. If I feel like it okay." Mannie sighed.

"Yaaay!! That means yes." Sissi yelled happily. Mannie smiled and laughed.

'Maybe I don't need them. They may not like Sissi, but she's okay.' Mannie thought nodding. They reached the gym and sat down on some bleachers right next to the Lyoko crew. The bell rang.

"Well well, if it isn't Ms. Diazdeleon." Jim walked over to her smiling.

"If it isn't Jim Morales." Mannie smiled back.

"When'd you cut your hair?" He asked her.

"Hmmm about a week after I left. It had too many memories in it." Mannie said still smiling.

"I see, well since you weren't here for the beginning when we had our yearly test I hope you wouldn't mind running around the track, doing some push-ups, and some pull-ups?" Jim asked her.

"Now when have I ever declined to doing something athletic." Mannie stood up and in her tiny white shorts that said "Kadic" and her black "Kadic" shirt.

"Ready, set, go!!" Jim yelled. Mannie ran around the track, really really fast. Faster then she'd ever ran before. The Lyoko group stared in shock at her. When she reached the end she stopped she turned and smirked at them.

"Holy cow. You beat Yumi's record." Jim gaped. Mannie smiled.

"Let's just say I got pumped up while I was gone." She smiled. Jim walked over to her.

"Push up time." She did one-hundred push-ups before he made her stop. "Jeez girl you're stronger then I thought! I'm not even gonna make you do sit-ups. You pass!" Jim said excitedly.

"Now Samantha, what was that thing you said to me last time we saw each other?" Mannie asked Sam. Sam looked at her glaring. "Oh yes, I remember 'I can beat you up anytime, anywhere. I'd do anything for Odd's love.' Well, I'll take you up on your offer. I hate you _so_ much."

_Mannie's P.O.V+_

Wanna know why I hate her so much? Well, when I was here for about a week, me and Odd were okay with each other. Actually, I think I was starting to like him, but anyways; I was staying with Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy after school until they got to go over to Yumi's. Odd and Ulrich were having a race to see who could go the furthest down the hall, cause they were sliding down the hall. Jim got all mad cause we were being loud or something like that, and then Odd crashed into the wall and his picture of Samantha his "current girlfriend" at the time, fell out. Ulrich and Jeremy made fun of him, but he wanted me to go with him to see her. She ended up getting Odd in trouble and he almost got expelled. She didn't even say sorry. I think that's what made me hate her so much. He didn't get expelled of course, but I never forgave her for it. Then later on, she came back. Kadic was doing a skateboard competition. Me and Odd were going to skate together. We used to be like best friends. But then Sam came back and he had her skate with him instead of me. Maybe that's why I hate him. It's cause of her. I wonder how she got here anyways. Oh jeez. I've beens standing in front of them for at least four minutes they must think I'm crazy.

_+Normal P.O.V_+

"Uhh Mannie, woohoo! WAKE UP!!" Avril shook Mannie. Mannie shook her head.

"Huh? Woah!! I totally spaced out." Mannie ran over to Sissi and her friends. She sighed. Avril looked over at her then turned away.

"Okay everyone today we're going to have gym inside the inside gym. Since you all are going have the dance, the principal wanted me to teach you how to dance." Sissi's eyes turned into hearts.

"Everyone I'm going to assign partners." Jim announced. Mannie froze.

'Eh, I better not be with...' She thought

"Odd Della Robbia and Mannie Diazdeleon." Jim told the first couple.

'Ugh!' Mannie did an anime fall. Avril and Ulrich snickered.

"Mr. Morales!! Why does she get to be with him? HES MY BOYFRIEND!" Samantha yelled at the gym coach.

'Boyfriend?' Mannie looked over at Odd who was sitting extra close to Sam. 'So that's why something felt off today.'

"It's all because Mannie knows how to dance, and Odd doesn't." Jim said simply. Mannie and Sissi laughed.

"But, I wanted to be with her." Nicholas said quietly to himself. Mannie heard that and sighed.

"N-nicholas?" She asked him. She gulped.

"Y-y-y-ye-a?" He replied, instantly sitting up.

"H-h-how would you like to go to the dance with me?" She smiled. **A LOT **of guys groaned. She ignored them. Nicholas wasn't that mean...and he deserved to have atleast one pretty date in his life.

_Mannie's P.O.V+_

Oh. My. God. Did I just do that? I guess I do kinda feel bad for him. All the time when I used to go to the bathroom in eighth grade, I would hear girls making fun of him, going 'That Nicholas won't ever get a date, he's too ugly and he looks the guy from Notre Dame.' Then they'd laugh. I just felt so bad. Maybe that's why I asked him. Out of sympathy.

_+Regular _P.O.V+

"Of course Mannie!! That would be great thanks!" He seemed so excited. Mannie smiled.

"The next couple will be Ulrich and Avril."

"Yes!" They gave each other high fives. Sissi didn't complain.

"Then Aelita and Jeremy." Jim continued. Eventually everyone had a pair. Samantha was stuck with Jim, and Mannie snickered.

"Okay everyone, first we are going to learn how to do the Samba." Jim instructed. He taught them how to do the steps, Ulrich and Avril both knew how to dance, so they had it easy.

"Alright everyone. Get with your partners. We're going to practice." Jim smiled. Mannie and Odd walked over to each other and smiled at each other. Not a real smile, just one of those 'I'm just gonna deal with you while I have to' smiles. (**i don't really know how to do the samba...so...deal with it kay**) Odd took one of her hands and placed the other on her hip. Mannie did the same but put one hand on his shoulder.

"So, why'd you leave?" He asked Mannie looking into her eyes. They had their glow in them again.

"Eh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways." She sighed. He laughed.

"Did you forget about Lyoko or something? You forget who you're talking to here." Odd smiled. Mannie sighed.

"Fine. It was William who made me leave. He said if I didn't leave Kadic by the Wednesday that he told me this, that he'd kill me. It was also him that made me sick that first day of school." Mannie grimaced at remembering. Every guy spun the girl that they were dancing with.

"So, are you _really_ mad at Mannie?" Ulrich asked his dance partner.

"Of course not," Avril smiled. "I just wanted to make her feel bad."

"That's kinda mean. Hey listen, you wanna go catch a movie with me tomorrow, maybe at 7:30?" Ulrich asked Avril blushing slightly.

"Sure. We can even bring along Odd and Samantha. Kinda like a double date!" Avril exclaimed. The guys twirled the girls again. Ulrich smiled.

"Yup." He agreed. The lights suddenly went out and many people screamed. Then, a big ball of electricity was floating in the air. It sent two bolts at Mannie and Aelita.

"Mannie!!" Odd pushed her out of the way. Jeremy did the same for Aelita.

"Come on guys!" Avril yelled. Avril, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Sam ran out. But Sam stopped at the door.

"Odd!! Come on!!" She yelled. He looked at Mannie and then pulled her with him.

"Come on, you're coming too!" Odd yelled as he pulled her.

"But...I...don't wanna go to the factory!!" Mannie yelled back.

**

* * *

Alrighty thats it for chapter III!! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Ummm R/R? Please? Any comments tell me in a review. I'll reply if I need to 'kay :D **

♥4evers


	4. Lyoko Here We Come

**Here's the fourth chapter. Yaaaay!! hope y'all like it!!**

* * *

"No, I don't want to go to the factory!!" Mannie yelled back at Odd. They all ran to the factory. They loaded into the elevator and eventually got to the Supercomputer Room. Jeremy, Sam, and Mannie stayed in the Supercomputer Room. The others kept going to the Scanner Room. Jeremy called Yumi for her to come. Sam smirked.

"Looks like I've been somewhere you haven't." She said snootily.

"Mannie's been to Lyoko." Jeremy defended Mannie. Sam's face fell.

"'Kay Jeremy we're in the Scanner Room." They heard Aelita's voice.

"Mannie!!" Yumi came into the Supercomputer Room and ran over to Mannie and hugged her. Mannie laughed and hugged back.

"What happened to you?" Yumi asked astounded that Mannie was back.

"I'll explain later, just go to the Scanner Room!" Mannie pushed Yumi into the elevator.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita!" Jeremy started the process.

"Hey, where's Avril?" Mannie asked looking around.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization!" Mannie smiled.

"I remember that. It was so weird." Mannie sighed.

"Ready Yumi?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yup we're ready."She replied

"We're?" Mannie asked confused.

"Yep! I can go into Lyoko." Avril said happily.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Avril. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Avril. Virtualization!" Jeremy said as he typed in the keys. Mannie laughed.

"You know I think Xana is in over his head." She smiled.

"Mannie, your going to Lyoko again." Jeremy told her typing.

"Hey Einstein, we need our vehicles." Odd teased Jeremy.

"Hold on Odd, you have one more person coming." Jeremy made him calm down.

"Huh? Who?" Odd asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Mannie sighed. She walked to the elevator.

"We trust you Mannie." Jeremy yelled to her before the elevator door closed. When she reached the Scanner Room her voice came over.

"I trust you too." She stepped into a scanner.

"We're counting on you Mannie." Jeremy told her.

"Scanner Mannie." The air started up.

"Transfer Mannie." Her body turned into little pixels.

"Virtualization." Mannie's body was virtualized into Lyoko. She fell to the ground.

"Ouch. I completely forgot about that." She groaned as she stood up.

"Do you really trust her?" Sam asked Jeremy standing up.

"Of course. She's the strongest of them next to Ulrich." Jeremy smiled and laughed.

"Jeremy? Why is her new outfit cooler than my old one?" Odd walked over to her. They all laughed.

"Odd you have a new outfit. Stop complaining about the old one." Jeremy grinned.

'New outfit?' Mannie thought to herself. She looked at herself. She had a tight black leather-like top that came down to the bottom of where a training bra would end. Then she said a black leather-like skirt that was about as long as her dress that she wore regularly; there was a silver strip that ran up each side of the skirt. Also, she had the same boots that she wore but they were back and the open part was silver. Her hair was as long as it used to be and it was still up in a bun, but this time she had two braids on each side of the back of her head, that came down just below her shoulders. The ribbon that was tied around her bun was also silver. (**the braids were from Rikku from FF X**)

"Wow, you wanted that? That thing is hot Mannie!!" Avril exclaimed.

"Avril!! I love yours!" Mannie exclaimed back. Avril's outfit had a corset. The whole thing was black except the ties were purple. She had on tight black pants, like leather but they had knee high boots that were a dark dark purple. On her head she had two dark purple chinese style buns, and her bangs were in her face but above her eyes and then there were longer bangs that came down the side of her face. Then there were flowers in her hair with cherries and their limbs were there too. The whole hair thing was purple. Her purple eyes were bright and brilliant and that outfit just made her look even more beautiful then before. (**picture on photobucket: amberchan06**)

"Well well. Look who's back. I thought I told you to **STAY AWAY FROM KADIC!!**" William appeared and ran towards Mannie. She reached for her hand daggers, but they weren't there.

"Jeremy! Where are my hand daggers?" She patted her sides to make them "magically appear." Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Avril stood in front of her and Aelita.

"So you were right. They will protect you. But I'll just have to take them down. One. By. One." William smirked.

"I'm downloading your new weapon. I think you're gonna like it Mannie." Jeremy smirked. A scythe appeared in her hand.

"Oooh nice! Thinking Sailor Saturn, huh Jeremy?" The scythe was silver and it had diamonds on it. Avril closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Electricity shot out of her hands and towards William.

"Shock of Darkness!" She yelled. The electricity was black and it surrounded William. "Go Ulrich, Yumi!" Ulrich ran at William with his two swords in hand and Yumi threw her fans at him. William tried to move but couldn't.

"Damnit." He growled. Odd shot a laser arrow at him and Mannie closed her eyes.

'With the two Tarantulas coming behind Mannie she won't be able to help Aelita.' Mannie smiled.

'I can read minds now. Cool.' She thought. She took her scythe and started running the other way. "C'mon Aelita! We're going to that tower." Aelita ran with her.

"Careful..." Jeremy started.

"There are two tarantulas coming our way. I know. I can read minds." Mannie smirked. She got her scythe ready.

"Ready Mannie, I got a surprise for you." Jeremy giggled.

"Jeremy, you're awesome and all, but please don't giggle ever again." Mannie laughed, and so did Aelita.

"Maybe I just won't give you your gift." He huffed. The two tarantulas made their appearance. Mannie swung her scythe around and it extended with a chain.

"Aelita get down! Jeremy it's gonna have to wait." Mannie yelled while swinging the scythe around in the air. Jeremy virtualized the others' vehicles and they all rode over and saw Mannie take out the two tarantulas with one swing.

"Okay, now are you ready?" He said all giddy.

"Uhh maybe?" Mannie said unsure. A new vehicle appeared.

"This was designed especially for you. It's called the OverMotor." Jeremy smiled.

"A moped!? COOL!!" Odd said jumping on it.

"Ahem, this was designed especially for _me_ Odd; _not _you." Mannie laughed. He grumbled and got off then got back on his Hover board. Avril climbed on behind Ulrich, and Aelita climbed on behind Yumi. Mannie revved the moped and it zoomed off. It didn't have wheels, it was kinda like Yumi's vehicle, but cooler and it was skinnier, and you could sit down. The other's chased after her. William had gone back to Xana because he had escaped Avril's electricty hold. Odd catched up with Mannie and decided to talk to her.

"So, you asked Nicholas to the dance?" He asked her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Yup. Why? You _jealous?_" Mannie asked the blonde boy.

"Of course not, but I always thought someone like_ you _would get a better kind of date." Odd told her.

"Well, I felt sorry for the guy...I mean I still feel bad about asking him out out of sympathy, but atleast it's a date for him you know?" Mannie confessed to Odd. Odd smiled.

"That's always how it's been for you. Always putting yourself out of the way to make someone else feel better." Odd shook his head. Suddenly some lasers came at Mannie and knocked her off her OverMotor.

"Mannie, careful. That took off forty life points." Jeremy warned her.

"Don't worry Jeremy. I've got this. Scythe Extension!!" Mannie yelled swinging her scythe at the monster. She took it out again.

"Mannie I think that's your natural weapon." Jeremy laughed. Mannie smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was thinking on how she could make Mannie even more angry then before.

"That's it!" She jumped up.

"What's it?" Jeremy asked her.

"Oh nothing." Sam smiled innocently. Jeremy looked at her, totally not trusting her then he turned away. She grinned.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy can you get my OverMotor back on here?" Mannie asked him.

"Sorry, I can only virtualize your vehicles once every trip." Jeremy sighed.

"Okay." She hopped onto Odds' hover board.

"Let's go Odd." She ordered him. He sighed and followed her order.

* * *

"Hey Ulrich?" Avril asked Ulrich. They were up ahead of everyone.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Ummm, would you mind greatly to go to the dance with me?" She said quickly.

"Of course not. I'll go with you." He smiled. Avril sighed and smiled too. Mannie was watching them both and could of course read their minds, so she knew what they were talking about.

* * *

"Tell me Odd. Are Ulrich and Avril going out?" Mannie asked him.

"Not yet, but I believe they probably are going to." He smiled. Mannie smiled too.

"Is Ulrich into like..gothic girls or something? Cause he liked Yumi before...and now he likes Avril... I am so confused." Mannie sighed. Odd laughed.

"I think it's all about what's inside that counts to him. I think the fact that Avril is beautiful might have something to do with it, but I also think because she's really smart and strong-hearted also helps." Odd seemed in a faraway place.

"Hey, you remember last year at the skating competition...when you replaced me with Sam...you don't like her as a better friend than me right? I mean we used to be so close...but now... we like hate each other. Why is that?" Mannie asked him.

"Well...me and Sam are going out..so I guess me and her are better friends. But...don't forget this Mannie...I've known you longer...and you're a great friend...but my girlfriends will always come first...before you." Odd told her softly.

"Of..course." Mannie said just as softly. They reached the tower...but no monsters, so Aelita raced into the tower to deactivate it. Sam raced down to see her boyfriend. Mannie was the first one to devirtualize and she wasted no time leaving the factory and going to lunch. Ulrich and Avril were next but walked together to go to lunch. Then Aelita, Yumi, and Odd. Sam jumped on Odd when he came out and hugged him tightly. Trying to make Mannie jealous, but she was nowhere in sight. The rest of the group walked together.

"Um Odd, can I talk to you?" Jeremy asked him pulling him aside.

"Yeah sure buddy. What's up?" Odd asked him.

"I heard your little conversation with Mannie." Jeremy crossed his arms.

"Okay...and?" Odd said impatient.

"I don't think it's right what you told her. You're her...well you were her best friend before Samantha. 'My girlfriends will always be more important then you.' How rude is that? I can't even imagine. It's like saying to Aelita, Lyoko will always be more important than you." Jeremy glared at him.

"Whatever, you don't know how great Sam is." Odd turned his hand away.

"That may be true to you, but do you know how great _Mannie _is." Jeremy asked him walking away with his hands in his pocket. Odd just stood there watching Jeremy walk away.

By the time he reached the cafeteria Mannie had already started eating. She was sitting alone because Sissi, Nicholas, and Herve were still in line. Odd sighed and walked over to her and sat down in front of her. She didn't look up from where she was staring.

"Mannie." Odd said with a dark voice. She didn't move.

"Mannie." He tried again.

"Odd!!" Sam yelled from where she was sitting. He turned around and she patted the seat next to him. He put a finger up (**y'all know what finger i woulda given her**)and turned back to Mannie. Her face still hadn't moved an inch. Odd didn't even see Sissi walk over to them, when she put her food down it made him jump. Sissi glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave poor Mannie alone. Forever." She said; not with a snooty tone like usual but with a colder tone. Theo sat down on the other side of Mannie and touched her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled.

'Atleast someone cares.' She thought. Odd rolled his eyes. Mannie hugged Theo. Odd glared at Mannie and Theo.

"You two are so cute together!!" Sissi exclaimed. Odd got up and walked over to the table where Sam was sitting and made sure Mannie was looking and kissed Sam. Mannie glared at the two kissing people and then 'ahemed' to get everyones' attention.

"Theo, will you go to the dance with me?" She asked him smiling. He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait. Aelita told me you asked Nicholas." Yumi came over and sat in front of her where Odd had been sitting.

"He's not going." Mannie smiled. Sissi did her humph and walked away. Theo put his arm around Mannie's shoulder. She cringed.

'Oh yeah. I forgot...Sissi likes him...but I can't dump him now.' Mannie thought.

"So Yumi," Mannie said slyly. "Who're you gonna go to the dance with?"

"It's a freshman dance. I can't go." Yumi sighed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Mannie sunk in her seat. Milly and Tamiya came over.

"Hey Mannie, mind if we take a picture of you and Theo?" They asked her. She smiled.

"Sure." Mannie and Theo leaned back and both took a great looking picture.

"Thanks!!" Milly and Tamiya exclaimed.

"No problem." Mannie smiled.

"Hey, I'm done with my food, so I'm gonna go and study okay?" Theo told Mannie. She nodded and smiled.

"Have fun." She told him. He got up and left to his math class.

"Are you and him going out?" Yumi asked Mannie.

"I guess you could say that." Mannie shrugged.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to stay the night at my house on Friday like you used to?" Yumi asked her. Mannie nodded.

"Sure that'd be great!" Mannie smiled. Ulrich and Avril walked over and sat down at Mannie and Yumi's table.

"Those two disgust me." Ulrich growled.

"I know." Avril agreed.

"Who?" Mannie asked him.

"Odd and Sam." Avril and Ulrich said at the same time.

"Ah." Mannie nodded. She didn't look up over at Odd and Samantha.

"Odd keeps looking over at you Mannie." Aelita walked over to the table, and smiled.

* * *

**Okay y'all i am sooo sorry it took me so long to update :(**

**but my sister is came, and so i like stopped writing :P**

**ummmmm im writing a prologue for this story sooo that's why it's taking me a long time too.**

**And im sorry its so short. I ran out of ideas, so GIVE MEH IDEAS!!**

**umm ILYG!!**

**mannie out**


	5. Who Are You?

**Chapter five. Okay, all i gotta say is ODDGIRL07 I LOVE YOO!!! maybe even more then i love odd o.o lolz maybe not. Haha. Okay. So here's the fifth chapter. And thanks to all of you who reviewed. You give me a meaning to write. ::starts crying tears of happiness:: haha. JK. Ummmm oh, i have this new obsession with the song "Life's What You Make It" by Hannah Montana. ...okay you didnt really need to know that, but now you do. Maybe i'll put the song in here. Okay. Well thanks for the ideas. They really really helped. This chapter is gonna get interesting!! Thank ya'll for waiting!!!! here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter Five: ...Who Are You? 

"I don't care if he's looking at me or not. It's not like he cares at all." Mannie glared up at Odd and Samantha. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Yumi and smiled.

"Can't you sneak into the dance or something, pleeeeeeease?" Mannie begged.

"Sorry. I'm not into that type of stuff." Yumi looked up at her desperate cousin who was giving her _**puppy eyes**_. "Mannie. Don't do that. Please?" Yumi sighed. "I'll think about it okay?" Mannie cheered.

"Yaaay!" She hugged her cousin across the table. Yumi laughed. Avril and Ulrich were laughing and talking about something totally weird.

"No, poop is brown not green." Avril growled playfully.

"Yeah whatever, but it's still gross." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Oh no you did not just roll your eyes at moi." Avril did that little hand thing.(**you know. That one hand thing**.)

"I think I just did." He smirked. Mannie giggled.

"I have to go and work out. If I'm gonna look good I need to. See y'all later." Mannie waved and threw her trash away.

'_Life's what you make it so let's make it right_.' Mannie started singing as she walked over to the gym. It was empty as she wanted it to be and she walked over to a treadmill. She slipped off her shoes and turned it up to level fifteen.

"Runnin runnin runnin, just gotta keep on runnin." Mannie started breathing heavily. She kept running for thirty minutes, then got off. After that she did some weight lifting, and some curl-ups and chin-ups. It had been an hour and class was about to start so she took a quick shower, then got dressed again. The bell rang for fifth period and she ran to class grabbing her stuff along the way. Not noticing something was missing. She got there just in time when the bell rang. Everyone stared at her like she was an evil alien going to eat them. (**o.o sorry Halo's on my mind**)

"I'm baaaack!!" She said happily.

"Oh yaaaay." Sam said with fake happiness.

"I'm not here for you stupid. I'm here for everyone else!" Mannie smiled. She went and sat down in an empty desk.

"Oh, Ms. Diazdeleon. Nice to see that you're back with us. Have you heard about the dance?" Their teacher asked her.

"Yosh yosh sir I have. And let me say. I am darned glad we are having one cause I am in the need for a dance!" Mannie said happily.

"Good. Now everyone else get out your homework and get out a marking pen to check with." The teacher nodded to them. Odd who was sitting behind her poked her and she turned around and he just looked around like he didn't know what was going on. She scowled at him and turned around. After that class was over the day just zoomed by like it hadn't even happened. The rest of the week zoomed by to Friday. Mannie got to school and all the girls were like really excited. Mannie saw her little group of friends and ran over to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled. Odd and Samantha were in their own little world making out.

"Mannie, would you mind coming to the factory with me since we don't have any classes really today?" Jeremy asked her.

"No classes?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah. We only have fifth, fourth, sixth, and second, in that order." Ulrich told her. Avril was sitting next to him.

"Well that's confusing." Mannie held her head pretending to be confused. They all laughed.

"You're life is confusing." Yumi laughed.

"I know it is." She sighed. Jeremy stood up and so Mannie assumed she had to as well to go to the factory.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." Mannie and Jeremy waved. They snuck to the factory. They got into the elevator and went down.

* * *

"Now go to Lyoko. I'm gonna send you to Sector Five." He told her. Mannie sighed. 

"I thought _you _were going to Lyoko and _I _was going to be the big guy on the computer." She pouted then the elevator went down after Jeremy got off of it. She got down in to the scanner room and got into the scanner.

"Scanner Mannie. Transfer Mannie. Virtualization." He logged her into Lyoko. She landed in Sector Five.

"Jeremy. What is this place?" She looked around in wonder.

"It's Sector Five. You have to be careful, there's this thing called a Schyphozoa, it takes Aelita's memory from Lyoko, but it could be after you too because for some reason William doesn't want you in or near Lyoko, there are also Mantas which are kind of like manta rays. There are creepers too." Jeremy warned her.

"Yeah. I'll be careful. I just hope that William doesn't come. Cause I can't take him alone." Mannie said quietly.

"Well you scared him off pretty bad last time." Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, so where do I go?" Mannie asked him.

"Go straight then turn left and you'll see a lift where you can take an elevator." He answered for her. She followed his directions and ended up where he told her where he said she would.

"Now you're gonna have to time your jump perfectly." He told her. She nodded.

"Okay." She looked down and saw something moving up. She jumped on it at the perfect time.

"Great. Now when you pass two levels, jump off." He instructed. She did so.

"Do I go up to that thing?" She asked Jeremy it was like the thing that Aelita did all her information on.

"Yeah, then put your hand on it." He told her. She did that. Everything started lighting up and Jeremy started getting all kinds of weird data.

"Mannie...what was your dads' name?" Jeremy asked her.

"His original one? Xavier Narako. He took my moms' last name? Weird. Huh?" She sighed. "Why?" She asked him.

"What do the first two letters of his first and last name spell?" Jeremy told her. He was getting really excited.

"XaNa..." She said slowly. "But my dads' not...he can't be...but he..."

"Mannie...your father is...Xana." Jeremy told her matter-of-factly.

"But he was an actor." She fell to the ground in shock. "He can't be this...person...this computer program that you're talking about."

"What did he come down to Kadic to do exactly?" Jeremy asked her typing furiously on the keyboard.

"To help a friend of his brothers' work on a computer program, he was a really smart guy." Mannie blabbered on.

"What was the guys name?" Jeremy asked her.

"Franz Hopper." Mannie answered.

"MANNIE!!!" Jeremy started freaking out.

"What?!" She asked him getting ready to attack anything if it was coming at her.

"FRANZ HOPPER CREATED LYOKO!! AND HE'S AELITA'S FATHER!!!!!" He shouted into the microphone.

"Wha...wai...huh?...oh my god." She rubbed her virtual temples in frustration. "But then how did my dad get into Lyoko and become this monster who is trying to kill the human race an take over the world?"

"Did your dad ever favor bad guys?" Jeremy asked her.

"Where is this Franz Hopper?" Mannie asked him standing up.

"He's stuck in Lyoko too." Jeremy told her.

"Well, I have a theory for you." She started. "What if Franz wanted my daddy to be a like hamster and try out the scanners, he got stuck in Lyoko and there was a virus, that totally infected him made him a non-human type thing and made him a virus and so Xana got mad at Franz and took him and Aelita into Lyoko with him."

"That's a good theory, but a bit out there. Oh be careful, there are some monsters...actually a lot of monsters...including William coming after you. Want me to call the others?" Jeremy asked her.

"That'd be nice." Mannie frowned fighting off some Manas. Jeremy called Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Avril, and Aelita and told them to get to the factory. Five minutes later they got there.

"What is it Einstein?" Odd sighed crossing his arms.

"Mannie's in trouble. She's on Lyoko by herself and William's brought all kinds of monsters to get her." Jeremy informed them.

"Well, did you find out why Xana's after her?" Ulrich asked him.

"She's Xana's daughter." Jeremy said still in shock. The six kids (ulrich, avril, aelita, sam, odd, yumi) stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, then that makes her evil right?" Sam asked, hoping to make them go against her.

"She's not a spawn of _Xana, _she's the daughter of _Xavier Narako. _And if you don't get your asses down there right now, we may lose her and she'll end up like William." Jeremy yelled at them. They all got back into the elevator except for Sam. Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Avril, and Odd all got in the elevators and got transferred to Lyoko.

"J...jeremy...what is that thing?" Mannie was backing up staring at a huge monster. Bigger then anyone she'd ever seen.

"Well, what does it look like?" Jeremy asked her.

"Uhh, spider-like...octopus-like...take your pick." She stuttered.

"It's the... Schyphozoa. Guys! You need to hurry. There's a Scyphozoa attacking Mannie." Jeremy was starting to freak out. Not out of happiness like before...now it was just plain frustration.

"Yeah yeah, we're going Einstein. Don't worry." Odd sighed. The five got on the elevator that Mannie had, and went up. Then they saw the big group up ahead, Mannie fighting off monsters and William and the Schyphozoa getting closer to her.

"Well well, Miss Diazdeleon, looks like we meet again." William smirked evily.

"Mr. Dunbar. What a pleasure." Mannie smiled, not so sweetly. William ran at Mannie and she jumped over him, and he hit her, by luck and took off a lot of points.

"MANNIE!! THAT TOOK OF FIFTY FREAKING POINTS!! BE CAREFUL!!" Jeremy yelled in the microphone.

"He could've sent me off of Lyoko if he wanted to. But why..." The Scyphozoa grabbed her up into it's tentacles. It stuck two of them on her temples and started seething out information. On the other side Jeremy was pulling at his hair.

"Mannie!! No!!" Jeremy gritted his teeth. "Guys you need to get her out of there. Xana's getting all of her information about us from her. He can use anything she knows against us. You need to get her out of the Schyphozoa's hands!!" Everyone started attacking it with whatever they had. William came out from under the Scyphozoa and started attacking Ulrich. Six Creepers attacked Avril, Yumi, and Aelita, and two Mantas attacked Odd.

"Oh hell no. You're not messing this up for Xana." William yelled at Ulrich.

"Energy Field!!" Aelita threw her energy ball at two of the crawlers and destroyed them.

"Black Shadows!!" Six different Avril's appeared and attacked the Crawlers mercilessly. Yumi threw her two fans at the other two crawlers and destroyed them. Meanwhile, Odd wasn't having such and easy time. Two Mantas...one Odd. What's a guy to do? Use his smarts of course. He used his cat-like reflexes and jumped on one of the Mantas used a laser arrow and blew it up. But the other one went and hid.

"Oh, come out, come out, wherever you are little Manta." Odd jumped around the corner. No Manta. He just shrugged and ran past the two boys clanging swords.

"Go Ulrich!!" He ran to the Schyphozoa. "Okay you big octopus. Ready to become Calamari?" He jumped to where the eye was and shot it square in the eye.

"Yes!!" The Shcyphozoa disintegrated and Odd ran and caught Mannie before she hit the ground, since she was unconscious.

"Gotcha." He said as he stood up. William turned around and smirked evilly.

"That's fine, we got all we need anyways." He dissapeared with his Manta.

Jeremy devirtualized them and they went up to the SuperComputer Room.

"What did the Schyphozoa take from her?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"I don't know. I mean I know it had her, but it didn't show it on the screen what it took from her." Jeremy said confused and typing furiously on the SuperComputer.

"Well, it obviously wasn't anything important then." Sam scoffed. "So, let's just forget about it and drop her off at the nurse's office and get on with our lives."

"What if something is totally wrong with her. What are we supposed to tell Nurse Perraudin then, huh?" Ulrich stood up and said to the girl.

"Whatever, let's go Odd." Sam walked to the elevator, then stopped when she realized Odd wasn't following her. Everyone looked at him to see what he'd do. He stood there staring at Mannie's motionless body. He shook his head.

"I need to stay here with her." He stated looking up at Sam.

"But I thought your girlfriend was more important to you than Mannie was. Always had been always will be." Yumi said mimicking him raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah...but...Mannie's hurt...and I.." Odd stuttered. It wasn't supposed to be this way!!

"But what? Go on Odd. You have your other friends waiting for you. Mannie's moved on. She doesn't need you anymore, just like you didn't need her anymore once she came back. You had a chance at friendship maybe even more, but you gave it up to be with _her. _So go, and do Mannie a favor and leave her alone." Ulrich said holding his hand to the door. While Ulrich was giving his little speech, no one noticed Mannie opening her eyes, they were so focused on Odd. Mannie groaned and sat up.

"Mannie's up!!" Aelita yelled happily. Avril hurried over there and kneeled down beside her.

"You okay?" Avril asked her. "The Schyphozoa got you pretty good back there." Mannie held her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine...but I have a killer headache." Mannie groaned again. Odd walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Listen Mannie, I know you may not want to talk to me, but I'm sorry." Mannie looked up at him and looked at him confused.

"Who...are you?" She asked him. They looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'who am I?' It's me Odd. Odd Della Robbia. Don't you remember me?" He

asked her worried. She shook her head looking at him confused.

"That's what Xana took from her Odd. Her knowledge and memories of you. She has all of her memories of everything she's done, but you're not in them." Jeremy told him amazed at what Xana had done. Mannie looked around at all of the people in the room, and her attention focused on Samantha. She got up and glared at the girl, recognizing her anger.

"You! You took something from me...but what did you take?" Mannie looked at the ground confused. Avril stood up and took Mannie's elbow.

"Mannie, let's go and get ready for the dance. Your mom sent a dress, it's at the room waiting for you. Let's go." Avril pulled her to the elevator. Mannie stared at Odd. They locked eyes.

'I know I know him...but who is he?' Mannie thought to herself her eyes looked confused. Odd's eyes looked like he was in despair, and worry also.

"I told you, you lost her. She doesn't need you anymore. You're nothing to her." Jeremy told him darkly. (**i know a little dark for jeremy, but you'll live o.o**)

* * *

"This is all your fault. Why did you replace me with her? I told you, you're my best friend, that'll never change. I'll be with you Odd, through everything. We all care about you. Oh. My. God. You're the best!! Ha Ha!! I'll always be better than you." Manni'e voice flooded through Odd's mind. Her smiles, her laughs, her tears, her smirks, and her hugs. All of their memories together. He'd lost Mannie, and he couldn't go back in time to say sorry for her to forgive him. Besides Ulrich, she was his best friend. Sam didn't even really mean anything to him, she was just a person to _use _to make Mannie..._jealous, _but it just turned into a war that he had once again lost. It was like every time they fought he had to give up and now, he'd totally lost her this time. Ulrich walked in the room with a towel around his waist** (yes ulrich fg's time to squeal**). He walked over to his closet and got dressed in a tuxedo. 

"Come on bum-butt. Time to get up to get ready. Sam is gonna be waiting for you." Odd was hugging his pillow like a depressed girl. "You sure you're not a girl, cause you look like one. Hugging that pillow and all." Odd glared at him and threw the pillow at him.

"Shut up." He yelled falling down to his back.

"You want me to get you some ice cream and pizza? Cause you really are acting like a girl." Ulrich laughed.

"SHUT UP!!!" Odd got up and kicked Ulrich.

"Gosh, sorry. You need to get ready though. The dance is in two hours." Ulrich pulled Odd's tux out and Odd sighed and got up. He got dressed and did his hair.

"Oh my god. Mannie, that dress is so fuckin' hot!" Avril complimented Mannie. Her dress was pure white, it was a halter top, no back until the butt part. It was sparkly and it totally showed her figure. The front showed a lot of cleavage. It went down to the ground and dragged a little.

"Well, it better be. It cost my mom six thousand dollars." Mannie smiled. Her hair was up in a french bun with little baby pink flowers in it.

"My goodness." Aelita laughed. She just wore a simple knee length pink dress, but it was really pretty too. Her hair was the normal way it usually was. Avril crossed her arms and smirked. She was wearing a black and purple dress, it was loose and it was spaghetti-strapped and it went down to her knees too. She had her hair down, but it had lots of curls.

"Well it's time for the dance. Let's go." Mannie led the other two out of the room and towards the dance in the auditorium.

"This is so pretty!!" Aelita squealed.

"I know!! Hey it's Theo." Mannie ran over to her boyfriend. "Hey Theo."

"Hey Mannie." Theo pulled Mannie to the dance floor and a slow song started playing. They danced for the whole song, and another slow one started. Odd walked over to the couple.

"May I?" He asked. Theo nodded and walked to the punch bowl.

"Mannie, I wanted to tell you sorry. I know you don't remember me at all, but I wanted to apologize while I have the time. So you'll actually listen to me." Odd said twirling her around. She looked into his eyes.

"Odd...I know, I know you. But for some reason I can't remember. If Xana really did take my memories of you away, he did a really good job at it." Mannie smiled softly. She closed her eyes and put her chin on his shoulder.

! FLASHBACK TIME !

"Aww Kiwi, you're so...EW!!!! OOOOOOOOOOODD!!!!!" Mannie screamed. Odd jumped on her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh or Jim will hear you! What did Kiwi do?" He asked her.

"HE FRIGGIN PEED ON ME!!!!" She yelled into his hand.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Odd laughed.

"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Mannie was seething with anger.

"Yeah, actually I do. Kiwi is marking you his territory." Odd laughed more.

"Laugh at this!!!" Mannie jumped on Odd knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!!" Odd was still laughing and he looked up and saw how close Mannie's face was to his, and they both blushed.

"Now you have pee on you too." Mannie smiled evilly. Odd smirked and tickled her.

"Hey!! Hey!! That's not very nice!!!" Mannie laughed and Odd turned the tables he turned them over so he was on top.

"Now I'm in control." He smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Mannie put her legs up, kicked him on the stomach and made him land on the bed.

"Ooof." He rubbed his stomach.

"Good thing I haven't eaten any dinner yet." Odd rubbed his stomach. "Speaking of dinner you wanna go get some?"

"Yeah sure." Mannie pulled off her shirt and changed into a different shirt. They walked to dinner together. (**yes okay let me explain. It's spring break time during the flashback, and ulrich went to germany for it, and mannies mom was off in asia so the school let mannie stay with odd during the spring break. Yes in the same room and all. Any questions just ask mkayy**)

! Normal Time !

"I remember. That one time...Kiwi peed on my shirt..." Mannie smiled. "So you're not completely gone!" Odd took Mannie's hand and pulled her over to Jeremy.

"Jeremy! She remembered something with me." Odd exclaimed.

"Are you serious?! When was it." Jeremy said excited.

"When we were dancing." Mannie answered.

"Hmm maybe whenever you two do something closely...Mannie will remember stuff about you." Aelita suggested.

"That might just work." Odd smiled. He pulled Mannie back out to the dance floor. Mannie pulled away from him.

"Odd, I'm sorry but I'm at the dance with _Theo _not you." Mannie shook her head and walked over to Theo.

"Well that was harsh." Odd sighed. Sam walked over to him in her short skanky red and black dress.

"Hey babe. Wanna dance?" She put her arms around her neck. Mannie looked over at them and felt herself burn with rage. She closed her eyes again.

!FLASHBACK!

"Odd!! I'm here!!" Mannie rolled her skateboard towards Odd then saw another person with him. "Odd...what's Sam doing here?"

"I'm here to replace you. Got it. So you and you're little skankiness can go to your big old house with your model mom and go shop your sadness out." Sam told her snarling.

"Excuse me, it's not my fault that I'm richer then you are. Gosh." Mannie looked over at Odd confused.

"She is here to replace you Mannie. You're a good skater, I'll admit that, but Sam is better then you will ever be." Odd told her softly.

"You know Odd, it would be nice for you to have told me about this. I skipped out on a very important mother-daughter day for this, for you. So you chose her, huh? Well that's fine Odd. I'll see you later." Mannie skated off fastly. Nobody even saw the tears she was crying.

!BACK TO THE DANCE!

'So she's took my place in that skating competition...the one Odd promised me, I could be his partner in, I can't believe she had the nerve to come back here.' Mannie glared at the two. She looked at the guy she was dancing with.

"Theo?" She asked him. He looked down at her face. **( -- yes she is really short**)

"Yeah Mannie?" He replied.

"Why'd Sam come back...I mean I know her family was in poverty before, but how did she get the money?" Mannie asked him finally wondering why Sam got all the money.

"Her family won the lottery and she wanted to come here." Theo told her smiling. "But don't worry about Samantha and Odd, worry about us." Theo leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah I-" Mannie was interrupted by Theo's lips. They didn't feel like she thought they would. 'This doesn't feel right.' Mannie winced. She didn't pull back because she didn't want to hurt Theo's feelings.

"Mannie, if you don't want to be here with me tonight I totally understand." He told her as he pulled back.

"You do?" Mannie looked at him untrustingly. He nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah. I thought that being here with you would make Sissi jealous, and I think it did. So can I go with her? I mean will you mind." Theo asked her worried.

"No. Go ahead Theo. She wants you too." Mannie smiled. They hugged and Theo walked off. She walked to the table where all the people who don't have dates go. Nicholas and Herb were there, Sissi had left when Theo came to get her.

"What are you doing here Mannie? I'm sure you can get any guy you want to go to the dance with you." Nicholas told her.

"That's why I'm asking you Nicholas. Come on. Dance with me." She smiled. He rushed over and took her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. She had to lead him a few time in the steps but he eventually got it. He made her laugh a lot and the night eventually turned out well. After the dance was over the two walked outside.

"Sorry I dumped you earlier Nicholas, you really are sweet." Mannie kissed him on the cheek. "Anytime you need anything, ask me okay?" Mannie saw Aelita and walked to her room with her. While she was walking she saw Ulrich and Avril making out, along with Sissi and Theo. Mannie smiled.

'This turned out to be a perfect night.' She looked up at the beautiful clear night sky.

**

* * *

**

**okay if yu want a OC in this story, give me their info. they cant be with odd, sam, mannie, william, or avril, ulrich, or yumi. i need ALL the info. lyoko, out of school life, life. if they're rich or not o.o tell me 'kay. i will give yu credit :)**

**oh here are some options.**

**Mannie and Odd go on a date and she remembers everything.**

**Mannie joins her dads' side and they have to get her back, and she gets all her memories back some other way.**

**Odd joins Xana's side and once he does Mannie gets all her memories back.**

**William becomes good again and so on and so forth.**

**Thanks for reading!! Remember to R/R !! Love ya'lll!!!! -Mannie**


	6. The Field Trip! and The New Girl?

**I wanna thank all of ya'll out there for reviewing and reading my story!! I feel so special!! Haha. My sister is leaving for the weekend so I should be able to update a lot faster :). Umm well here's CHAPTER 6** **of What Have You Done!!! **

**I also want to thank all of you for reviewing. Thanks guys:D**

**umm i wanna thanks oddgirl07 for giving me her character info.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Code Lyoko, I only own Mannie, her mom, and avril. Oddgirl07 owns Jackie.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Field Trip and a New Girl!

It had been two weeks since the dance, and Mannie and Odd had gotten a lot closer. Mannie had gotten to know a lot more people at the school too. A lot of them had been excited to meet her and she was glad to meet them. It was third period, Math, and Odd was talking to Sam, his girlfriend. Mannie ran in her face was red and she was breathing hard.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Diazdeleon. Do you have a note? You're fifteen minutes late." Mrs. Meyer didn't look from the white board that she was writing on.

"Y-yes Mrs. Meyer. I do. Sorry I was late Mr. Delmas wanted to see me." Mannie walked up to Mrs. Meyer and gave her the note, then she went and sat down next to Odd.

"Where were you?" He whispered to her.

"I went to Mr. Delmas' office." She whispered back. Mrs. Meyer turned around and looked around at the kids. Mannie looked down at the paper she was writing on. Mrs. Meyer glared at the kids and turned around. She had gotten some extensions for the dance and she left them in, so her hair was about as long as Ashley Tisdales'.

"Well, no duh! But what were you doing in there?" Odd asked her, demanding an answer.

"Okay, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but in two weeks the whole school is taking a trip to Tokyo, Japan. Everyone is gonna get to shop and stuff. We get to see everything there too." Mannie wrote it down in a note.

"Cool!!!" Odd wrote back excitedly. Mannie ripped up the note and started writing down the problem on the board.

"But how are we supposed to pay for it?" Odd whispered again.

"I took care of it. Don't worry Odd." Mannie smiled. She finished the work first, even before Jeremy, and put it in the tray. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"Holy cow. How'd you figure that out so fast?!" Odd yelled. Mannie laughed.

"I'm not stupid Odd." She sat back down in her seat.

"Quiet down Odd." Mrs. Meyer smiled. The intercom turned on.

"Students, I'm proud to announce that because of Miss Manuela Diazdeleon has helped this school to raise money that we all get to go to Tokyo, Japan. More information will be passed out in your fourth period classes." Mr. Delmas' announced to the students.

"Let's all applaud Mannie." Mrs. Meyer smiled. She had started clapping and everyone but Sam was clapping. Mannie smiled and blushed.

"Okay everyone now get back to work. Umm Mannie would you mind helping people?" Mrs. Meyer asked her. She nodded and turned to Odd who hadn't done any work at all. She sweatdropped. (**like yu know in the animes rite? The little teardrop thingie by their head.**)

"Are you like not trying at all? Or are you really that stupid?" She asked laughing.

"No. I don't get it. I don't get anything!!!" Odd exclaimed. Mannie sighed.

"Alright Odd. Lemme help you." She smiled. She started explaining the problem to him and he slowly started getting it, then he finished the problem and put it in the tray. The people around them had been listening in so they could do the problem too. Eventually, because of Mannie, everyone had turned in their papers.

"Okay everyone, since you are all done, I will give you your papers for homework for tonight. It's almost the same as the work from today. If anyone needs any help I'm sure Mannie will be glad to help you all." Mrs. Meyer passed out the work and then the bell rang.

"Mannie," Sam walked over to Mannie after saying good-bye to Odd. "I need you to stay away from my boyfriend."

"Why? It's not like I'm like you and take him away from you." Mannie glared at the girl as they walked to her room.

"Oh, you remember that, huh?" Sam sighed. "Well I never thought a dumb blonde like you would have enough brains to."

"You forget Sam, your boyfriend is blonde too." Mannie put her binder under her bed and started walking to lunch.

"Actually, this weekend he's going to dye his hair black." Sam smiled.

"Does he know about it?" Mannie asked Sam.

"Nope. But he has to agree to it or else I'm gonna break up with him." Sam smirked and crossed her arms.

"You know I think it'll do him some good." Mannie smiled.

"What to dye his hair black?" Sam gaped.

"No, to break up with you. I _have _gotten some of my memories back of him, and I for damn sure can tell you he likes to be a blonde, and you aren't going to change that about him. I can tell you also that you really don't deserve him. Odd is a great guy, and you certainly don't deserve him. You're just a selfish bitch." Mannie turned towards the bossy girl and glared.

"Oh really, and how are you going to make sure I do that?" Sam looked at her questioningly.

"By keeping him busy of course. My mom is coming back this weekend and she wants to meet him. So he's preoccupied. Sorry." Mannie walked off smiling, while Sam was left there seething.

"All of those icon thingies are right. Blonde's really are boy-friend stealing skanks." Sam growled under her breath. (**i have nothing against blonde people!! im blonde myself!! dont get mad!!**)

* * *

"So Odd, you know what Sam had planned for you this weekend?" Mannie asked him as she sat down. She hadn't gotten anything. Avril gave her half of her food, because Mannie hadn't really been eating anything lately anyways.

"What?" He asked her, his mouth full of food. Mannie put part of a carrot in her mouth and swallowed it.

"She was gonna make you dye your hair black." Mannie frowned with a sick look on her face.

"Ew. Are you serious?" Yumi asked her. They all looked at Odd and shook their heads.

"That's like something Odd could never do." Ulrich laughed.

"Mannie, you'd have to do his eyeliner!!" Avril laughed.

"Okay okay!! Mannie, there's one important memory you need back, so Odd you're gonna take her to the amusement park today after school." Jeremy informed the two. Odd grimaced. (**yes i know he has motion sickness**)

"Yay!! Rollercoasters!" Mannie cheered.

"Great." Odd stuffed his mouth with food. Aelita laughed. Mannie went up to the line and got a turkey burger.

"I love these." Mannie grinned. She grabbed a bottle of ketchup and put it on her burger. She ate like one half of it, and gave the rest to Odd. He ate it in like ten seconds. Mannie and Aelita laughed.

"I don't understand how you can eat so much Odd." Mannie sighed. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Mannie!!" Odd ran after her.

"Yeah?" She turned around and smiled at him.

"Ummm I remember I met your mom last year...but I was in Yumi's body...should I be clueless?" Odd asked her. Mannie nodded.

"Yes. I remember it too. Ha ha, niihao." Mannie laughed as she walked to her room. (**mannie is yumi's cousin, so that's why odd was at her house, i'll explain more later**) Odd followed her.

"Are you-" Odd started, Mannie opened her room door and screamed.

"SAM!!!" Mannie screamed loudly. Sam had completely messed up her half of the room. Mannie was rooming with Avril and Avril's stuff was perfectly fine. Mannie's comforter for her bed was all ripped up; the wall by her bed said "skank" on it, the part of the wall where her headboard was had "I'm a whore" written on it. There were condom packages Glued onto her binder, school books, dresser, and anywhere else that was hard that she could glue them on.

"Holy shit!" Odd gaped. Mannie walked in her room staring, not believing, what had happened to her room.

"Odd, your girlfriend is **DEAD!!"** Mannie said darkly. She started to run out of the room, but Odd caught her.

"Mannie, _don't. _You _don't _want to hurt Sam." Odd tried to calm her down.

"_Yes, _I do." Mannie tried to get out of his grasp but he held on to her tightly. He wasn't going to let her get kicked out.

"Mannie, stop it. Now. If you calm down we will go talk to the principal about this." Odd pulled himself and Mannie to the ground and he was hugging her from behind trying to calm her down. She calmed down and turned around. Odd and Mannie stared into each others eyes. (**yes its time**) The two leaned towards each others faces.

!FLASHBACK!

Odd and Mannie were taking a picnic during one of the two last weeks of school. They were both eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich's laughing about something Odd had said, sitting **EXTREMELY** close. Odd had just passed given Mannie some chocolate cake, and she accidentally got some on her nose and her cheek.** (can yu imagine this? Omg im startin to get all excited and such!!**)

"You got some on your nose." Odd laughed. Mannie tried to look at it but sadly she couldn't look at the chocolate on her nose.

"Well, can you get it for me then?" Mannie was glaring at the tip of her nose trying to see the dreaded chocolate. Odd laughed and wiped it off.

"Yay!!" She started digging into the chocolate. Eventually she had a little on her lips and some on her cheeks and again some on her nose.

"You have some all over your face now." Odd laughed.

"Even on my forehead?" Mannie tried to look up at her forehead, but yet again it was another human incapability.

"No." Odd grinned and smashed her face into the rest of the cake. "But now you do." He started cracking up. Mannie lifted her face, now being a chocolate monster, tackled him to the ground and rubbed her face on his so he got some.

"Now _you're _the chocolate monster." She grinned. She sat up.

"I'm not done with you yet." He pulled her back down and kissed her. (**i did it!! yay!! go mannie its ya birthday!!!**) She didn't reject him at all she kissed him right back.

! NORMAL TIME!

The two just kept leaning in until finally their lips touched. Mannie felt an electric shock go through her spine. Not like when she kissed Theo, his lips were like clay to her, but Odd's, they were warm and inviting. Just like she'd wanted. The two pulled back, both of their faces were red.

"Mannie, I have a girlfriend. I can't..." Odd lingered off into his words.

"Yeah I know. Hey, I remember the first time we kissed, with the chocolate cake and all. Why didn't we start going out?" Mannie asked him.

"We did start going out. But...you caught me kissing another girl." Odd said sheepishly.

"Why Odd, why did you do that?" Mannie asked him starting to get angry.

"I wasn't used to being a one-woman man." Odd answered sighing.

"And you learned to be one for Sam? Well I guess that says a lot. Thanks Odd." Mannie started to walk out of her room but stopped. Odd looked up at her.

"You know Odd I wish things could've gone differently." Mannie walked out of the room.

"Me too." Odd sighed walking out of the room.

* * *

It was fourth period, everyone had eaten lunch and all of the students were filled with excitement and joy for the field trip information and such.

"Students, after what Miss Diazdeleon did for you guys, spending all that money, I am _very very _disappointed. Someone went into her room and sabotaged it. I want to let you all know we _will_ find the culprit and until we do, no one is going on that trip to Tokyo. We will still pass out the information, but until we do find the culprit, I want you all to help us find them." Mr. Delmas said into the intercom. Everyone groaned. Mannie sunk in her seat. How embarassing. She sighed. The door opened and in came a blonde girl. She had her hair up in a bun sort of thing, she had forest green eyes and she was wearing a black skirt that went mid-thigh andit had cloth pants that went down to her knees. With a white tank-top that had a black tie and black arm warmers that came up to her elbow.

"Okay everyone, it looks like we have a new student today. Please welcome Jackie Stiger." Mr. Fumet, the history/geography teacher, told them. Jackie turned to the class and smiled. "Okay Miss Stiger, please tell the class about yourself."

"My name is Jackie, I am from London, England. Ummm I love to play soccer and write for a newspaper." Jackie told them smiling. Mannie looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay Miss Sternin, you are going to sit in between Ulrich, and Mannie. You two raise your hands." Mr. Fumet told them. Mannie and Ulrich raised their hands. **hey oddgirl07 i found a picture. Tell me if you like. Its on amberchan06 on photobucket) **Jackie went and sat down in between them.

"Hi, I'm Mannie Diazdeleon." Mannie whispered putting out her hand. Jackie took it and shook it.

"Hi, are you Celestine Diazdeleon's daughter?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Mannie smiled. Jackie looked past Mannie and at Odd who was glaring at them.

"Ummm Mannie, why is that cute blonde guy glaring at me?" Jackie asked confused. Mannie laughed.

"He's not glaring at you, he's glaring at me cause he's a jackass. And he has a girlfriend already, if she hears you like him she'll sabotage your room." Mannie turned and stuck her tongue out at Odd. Jackie looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind." Mannie laughed.

"I'm Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ulrich." Jackie turned to Ulrich and shook his hand.

"I hear you like soccer. What position do you play?" Ulrich asked her interested.

"I play forward." Jackie answered nodding.

"Cool. You know the soccer team here starts in spring. You should think about joining." Ulrich told her getting back to his work. Soon, Mannie's, Odd's, and Ulrich's phones were vibrating. They all opened them at the same time and raised their hands.

"Sir, I have cramps may I go to the nurse?" Mannie asked holding her stomach with one hand.

"And may we escort her?" Odd and Ulrich asked.

"Yes yes of course." Mr Fumet said getting back to his book. The three ran out. Jackie looked around. She was on her own island of loneliness. (**thats wat i call it, the island of loneliness, like yu know whenever your friends are absent and they sit all around yu, and yu're the all alone on yur own island of loneliness!**) Then she closed her eyes.

'Mannie was fine earlier. But she suddenly got cramps? I think they're going to do something. Better bring my video camera too.' Jackie smiled and patted the video camera that was in her jacket pocket.

"Sir, may I go to the restroom?" She asked.

"Yes you may. Take the bathroom pass." He held up a pink foam thing and she took it. She saw them running to the forest, and followed them quietly.

"Oh shut up Odd! My butt is not that big!!" She heard Mannie yell. "...ow!!" Once she didn't hear any voices she opened up the sewage pipe she saw them go down, and followed them down there. For some reason, she had a sense of where she was going. She went where her gut told her to. Eventually she got to an elevator and why not go down it.

"Why not? If I die I die." Jackie shrugged and did the switch.

In Lyoko the kids were fighting William and his usual gang.

"Hey Mannie. How are you?" William said to Mannie smirking. Mannie grabbed her scythe and made it extend toward him. It wrapped around him, but he didn't waver. He just grabbed the rope that was holding him, and he started pulling Mannie toward him. Ulrich ran toward him and cut the extended part separating the two. He caught Mannie by the stomach and pulled her back to the group.

"You okay?" Avril asked her. She nodded.

"Hey Mannie. Your daddy wants to see you. Don't you wanna see him? He misses you, and I know you miss him." William smirked. Mannie glared at him.

"Hey leave her alone William, she doesn't want some scum like you to mess with her." Odd yelled at the guy.

"Oh, and what would you know about what she wants? Oh yes, after that _kiss _today, you'd know everything about what she wants don't you." William walked toward them slowly. Aelita glared at him.

"Energy Field!" She threw one of her balls at him. He blocked it with his sword, and laughed evily.

"Odd what does he mean you kissed her today?" Samantha's voice came over Lyoko. Odd winced.

"What does my dad want with me William?" Mannie stepped forward in front of all of them.

"He just wants his little girl back. Come back Mannie. Xana can give you all the power you want." William walked toward her holding out his hand. She looked at him and then his hand. Then she looked back at the good guys.

'What should I do?' Mannie looked down at the ground.

Jackie walked towards the light she saw. She saw a blonde boy with glasses and a burgundy shirt and khaki capris.

"Hey who are you and what is this place?" Jackie asked him.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?! Guys we've got trouble." Jeremy said. Jackie brought out her video camera and started video taping everything in the Super Computer Room.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"There's a girl here." Jeremy told them glaring at her.

"Eh, is she blonde, has green eyes...?" Mannie asked him.

"Yeah. Why? You know her." Jeremy had a straight face. "Watch out guys!! Mannie!! William at one o' clock."

"Her name's Jackie. She's in mine, Odds' and Ulrichs' fourth period. She's a new girl." Mannie answered. Jackie went up to the screen and started recording what was on the computer.

"Hey!! That's classified. You cant look at that!!" Jeremy pushed the camera away.

"Hey Jeremy, why don't you at least introduce yourself to the girl so you don't freak her out. Ha!!" Yumi threw a fan at one of the monsters.

"I guess." Jeremy sighed and turned to Jackie. "My name is Jeremy Belpois. And I suggest you leave now and I'll take that video tape, and we can forget this ever happened." Jeremy tried to take the video camera.

"Uh-uh. This could be my big break for the newspaper. I may become famous for this." Jackie said excitedly.

"Mannie stay here with us. If you help Xana, your father, who knows what will happen to the world!" Yumi tried to get her cousin to come back to them, but because Mannie had been having such a bad day, it didn't seem like they were going to get her back.

"After what Odd did to me, how do I know you guys won't do the same to me?" Mannie looked at them sadly.

"Mannie, everyone gets hurt. How do you think we felt when you left us?" Avril told her.

"Mannie, you cant go to Xana. He's just gonna _use _you." Aelita told her.

"And you guys don't. You all are just _Jeremy's _tools to fight Xana." William put his hand on her shoulder, just like he had when he told her to leave Kadic. It gave her the shivers.

"Don't go Mannie. It'll be too different without you." Ulrich told her, he looked at Odd. "Some of us will miss you too much." Mannie shook her head.

"I have to go...I feel it in my gut. Maybe it'll do the world good to not have to deal with me." William picked Mannie up and runshed off to Mannie's father.

**

* * *

**

**the sixth chapter is done. Ummmm school starts soon. o.o HIGHSCHOOL!! aaaah!!**

**i'll update if i get reviews ;D**

**thanx for readin**

**comments, and burns welcome.**

**Ideas please!!!**

♥**4evers!!!**

**MAnnIE**


	7. Evil Mannie and Confessions

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk i am so happpppyyy!!! if ya'll couldnt look at my album before, now yu can. THANK ODDGIRL07!! i completely forgot to take it off of private so now ya'll can look at ze picatures. Yayyy!!! ummm i will start school around approximately august 21st. Eeek. So ummmmm heres the seventh chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing!! i love yu guys and i write for yu and for code lyoko. **

**disclaimer: i dont own code lyoko, but i own mannie, avril, celestine, mannies ride in lyoko, and Xavier Narako. Now i also own Jackie :) **

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"How could you guys let her go like that?!" Jeremy glared at the people standing around him.

"Well you can't really blame us." Odd frowned.

"How can I not Odd. It's probably your fault anyways that she's gone!!! You guys don't know how strong she is!! And now that Xana has her. Dammit!!" Jeremy slammed his hands onto his keyboard. Aelita walked over to him and hugged him.

"Calm down okay. You just have to trust in Mannie that she will still remember us, and not join Xana's side." Aelita told him. He calmed down a bit.

"Whatever. I'm gonna have to think of something." Jeremy went back to typing on the computer. The others left to go hang out since it was a free period.

"Jackie, wait." Jeremy told her. She stopped at the elevator door and turned around.

"Yes?" She smiled innocently.

"You c_an't _show that to Milly and Tamiya. They're the head of the newspaper. If you do, people will read it, and Lyoko will get shut down." Jeremy stood up trying to take the video camera from her.

"Oh, don't worry Jeremy. I won't." The elevator came back down for her and she stepped into it. Jeremy smiled, but he didn't see her fingers crossed.

* * *

'Odd. Help. Now.' Odd's phone was vibrating. He opened it and read the message, and looked surprised that the message was from... **_Mannie. _**

'Who is this & how did yu get M's cp?' Odd texted back.

'It IS M. I can contact yu thru Xana on yur phone. They're going to use me against _yu. _Yu have to make yurself HATE me. I've gotta go...bye M.' Odd stood there surprised and astonished. (**do those two words mean the same thing?)**

* * *

"Are you Milly and Tamiya?" Jackie asked the two girls. They nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Milly asked her.

"I wanted to submit this story to the news paper. I think you will find it quite juicy." Jackie smiled. She pulled the tape out of her camera and handed it to them. Tamiya took it hesitantly and then Jackie started to leave.

"Hey, we need to know your name." Millie yelled at her.

"Jackie Stiger." Jackie walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

It had been two whole days and poor Jeremy had gotten no sleep. He didn't go to class, and he only left his room for the bathroom and to eat. Aelita frowned.

"Guys I'm worried for Jeremy. I know Mannie's a big part of the group...but this thing is driving him crazy!" Aelita said during science.

"I know what you mean Aelita." Avril said quietly."He won't answer our calls or anything."

"He's too worked over the fact that Mannie's gone. I don't even care. It's actually been peaceful without her." Odd crossed his arms, smirked, and put his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Yeah right. Last night you kept on going, 'Mannie, Mannie. I won't let Xana hurt you.'" Ulrich smiled and laughed.

"Would you save _me_ from Xana, Odd?" Sam asked him with sparkling eyes.

"You can't go into Lyoko." Odd told her with a blank face.

"So! If I could, would you?" Sam asked him with her eyes still sparkling.

"Yah I guess." Odd yawned.

"Mr. Della Robbia!! Get your feet off the table." Mrs. Hertz yelled at him. He fell backwards and the class laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He complied.

"Hmmm, does anyone know where Ms. Diazdeleon is?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"I have a note from her mom, Mrs. Hertz!" Jeremy ran in panting. The Lyoko crew looked at him surprised. He gave it to her.

"Thank you Mr. Belpois." She went to her whiteboard and started writing down equations.

"So Einstein, what did you figure out?" Odd whispered to him.

"I'll show you guys during lunch." Jeremy whispered back.

"Lunch!?!?" Odd yelled.

"Mr. Della Robbia!!" Mrs. Hertz yelled at him.

"Yes, ma'am?" Odd asked.

"This is not a time to be thinking about your stomach." Mrs. Hertz glared at him.

"But I'm always thinking about my stomach." Odd shrugged. Everyone laughed.

"So you wanna be a smart mouth? If you don't stop you'll get a detention." Mrs. Hertz turned back to the board.

* * *

"It's so nice to see you _daughter_." Xana smiled evily looking over his daughter. Mannie shivered.

"Y...yeah it's nice to see you too." Her face didn't show the fear that was deep inside of her.

"You know Mannie dear. It was really lonely for poor William before you came here to be with us." Xana told his daughter, walking towards her. "I think it's time to test your loyalty to me. I'm going to launch a Xana Attack on Earth and you will have to prove that you are really going to help _me_." Xana pressed a button on a control pad.

* * *

"Jeez whys it so smokey?" Aelita started coughing. There was a lot of smoke. Jeremy opened his laptop and it showed a Xana Attack. He sent the other five texts and they all ran out of the classrom while the teacher was escorting them out of the classroom.

"I'll give you one guess." Odd yelled as they ran.

"Xana." Ulrich said. Yumi came after them. They all jumped down the sewer pipe, and they went to Lyoko.

"William!! Where's Mannie?" Odd yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You want Mannie? Well here you go." William smirked. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Avril, and Yumi all stared behind William. Mannie stood behind him, her eyes closed. She had on a complete black leather suit, and she had white hair, she had a braid on each side, with bangs and there was hair hanging where she couldn't put in her braids. She slowly opened her eyes, and they were their normal silver color.

"Mannie!!" Avril yelled. "Knock yourself out of it. Don't let William and Xana take over your mind. Remember us?!"

"I do, but I really don't want to." Mannie looked at Odd and glared at him. "How can you stand there after all that you did to me!?" She ran at him.

"No, Mannie don't!!" Ulrich ran in front of Odd and blocked him with his two swords. Mannie pulled out two hand swords (**the things she had when she first went to Lyoko**) and tore the two swords out of Ulrich's hands.

"Shit. Jeremy, we have a problem here." Ulrich backed up while Mannie glared at him.

"What is it Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"Mannie is a helluva lot stronger, and she just threw my swords to the side." Ulrich kept backing up and Mannie walked toward him slowly. Yumi and Aelita stood in front of him.

"Don't do it Mannie." Aelita stared at Mannie and Mannie stared back. Yumi threw her fan at Mannie and Mannie dodged it just in time before it hit her.

"Wait...has Mannie actually hit any of you?" Jeremy asked.

"No, why?" Avril answered for him.

"...That's it!! Mannie won't hit any of you. She won't let herself do that. She'll just unarm all of you so William can get to you. Whatever you guys do don't let Mannie get a hold of your weapons. Cause if you do, it's all over." Jeremy exclaimed. Another genius break out for Mr. Genius. Yumi, Aelita, and Avril smiled. Odd walked in front of all of them.

"Odd, what are you doing?!" Ulrich yelled.

"She won't hurt any of us right? Well maybe I can distract her." Odd walked until he was right in front of Mannie.

"Mannie...I'm so sorry." Odd tried to put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched back.

"Don't touch me!! Whenever you come near me, you just rip my heart out!!" Mannie glared at him again.

"Why won't you listen to me? I'm trying to say I'm sorry, but you're resisting it." Odd tried to reason with her. She shook her head.

"You were my best friend, but you betrayed me over and over again. You were my first kiss and you betrayed me! I can't believe I ever trusted you with anything Odd! Then you went and replaced me with Samantha. The most whorish girl in the whole school. And did you know she never liked you? Yeah she was just using you to get to me. But you know what? That doesn't matter anymore cause I'm finally with my dad and I get to see him again." Mannie swung at Odd.

"Yo Einstein...your plan isn't really very accurate." Odd said as he dodged Mannie's deadly blows.

"Why?" Jeremy asked him typing on his computer.

"SHE'S ATTACKING ME!!" Odd yelled angrily.

"Well attack her back!!" Odd yelled back.

"I can't!" Odd stared at Mannie.

"Why not?!" Jeremy growled.

"Cause what if she dissapears? Then I'll have betrayed her again, and I can't bear to do that to her." Odd stopped dodging and Mannie stopped attacking.

"There. She's not under Xana's control anymore." Jeremy smiled.

"What'd you do?" Aelita asked.

"I got into Xana's computer brain and adjusted his control over her and completely deleted it." Jeremy crossed his arms, pleased with himself.

"...Jeremy!! Get out of there or Xana will turn it back on and get control of yours." Mannie yelled. She turned around and looked at William who was still smirking.

"Oh, I wouldn't be smirking if I were you William." Mannie ran at him with her full speed and started swinging at him. He blocked her attacks and knocked her feet from under her. She fell down and dropped her hand daggers. She winced and he smirked and looked down at her. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. He kicked her and she rolled over to the side of the thing they were standing on.

"Mannie!!" Aelita yelled.

"No, don't go Aelita." Odd held her back.

**

* * *

**

**i know that was short and**

**ya'll waited forever,**

**but i can't think of anything.**

**So yu HAVE to give me ideas,**

**or...**

**well no more chapters. **

**umm so R/R**

**i am reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllly really sorry its so short.**

**ILY guys :D**


	8. No Fkkn Way!

**Okayyzzz, i wanna thank ya'll for being so patient w/ me. Umm oddgirl...are yu mad at me!? Please dont be mad!! yu didnt review last time... hmm well let's see...its 1:46 AM rite now...central time... lets see how much i can get done w/o falling asleep or getting sidetracked. Oh jtlyak, (just to let yu all know) i got a new phone!! yay me!! and my mom spent 200$ on jeans for school!! yay!! so enjoy and well,...enjoy. And dont forget to review!! makes me update faster ;D thanks for the ideas have-a-cookie!!! yu lyokofreak -, yeah that's rite, i looked at all ya'lls profiles :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyokoi only own Mannie...and Avril...and Jackie...not odd...but i will someday!!! **

**Odd: o.O eh...okay??**

**Me: oh odd, yu know yu love me.**

**Odd: ...i wouldnt say that...**

**Me: T.T yes yu dooooo!!!**

**Odd: ...okay i do!! -huggle-**

**Me: eeep!! R/R kkays y'all!!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: No Fkkn Way!!

"But we can't just let her fall!!" Aelita yelled trying to get out of Odd's grip.

"No, Odd's right." Jeremy said. "If you go over there, William will get a hold of you." Aelita stopped wrangling around in Odd's arms. Mannie stopped rolling but half of her was off of the ground and half of her was on. She opened her eyes and shook from shock. She started falling but caught onto the edge before she completely fell off.

"Uhh hello!! Mannie almost off of cliff, into the _**Digital Sea**_!! If I fall off I'll **DISAPEAR FOREVER!!!** Someone...**HELP ME!!!!!!!!!**" Mannie yelled trying to pull herself up.

"Oh, I'll be happy to help you miss Diazdeleon." William walked towards her. Odd released Aelita.

"Run to the tower while he's concentrated on Mannie." Odd whispered in Aelita's ear. She turned and looked at him.

"But what about Mannie? She'll die if we don't..." Aelita said frustrated.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her. There's four of us, plus if Ulrich 'Triplicates' then there's seven of us and only one William. Don't worry. Just go!!" He pushed her away and she turned and started running.

"Once you get further, I'll download the OverWing for you." Jeremy told her. She nodded and kept running. William kept walking towards Mannie, when he finally got to her. They all turned to look at what would happen. Mannie glared at the Xanainfested freak and fixed her hands onto the cliff.

"You're not the one I want to help me!!! Odd!! Yumi!! Avril!!! Ulrich!! Help meeeeeeee!!" Mannie pleaded. William laughed evily.

"You're pathetic if you think they're going to help you." William bent down and smirked at her.

"...What do you mean?" Mannie asked him, her expression changing from anger to worry and confusion.

"What do I mean?! Well gosh you're stupider then I thought. You betrayed them and left to your father." William took one of Mannie's hands. "You have a choice Mannie. You can stay with Xana and help him conquer the world, and stay alive. Or you can go with those losers. Just to let you know Mannie, your life is in my hands. Again."

"Losers?! Ha!! I'd call you the loser." William glared at her. "They've beaten you everytime they've fought you. Who's the loser? I'll give you one guess." Mannie smirked.

"You know Mannie, you don't do very well in death situations." Odd said as he started to attack William. William turned around and let go of Mannies hand. She started slipping, her hands slipped off and she started falling

"No!!" Mannie yelled, but Odd caught her hand.

"Almost lost you there." Odd smiled down at her. She sighed out of relief and smiled back.

"How many times is that now that you've saved my life?" She asked laughing.

"Too many times to count." He laughed back.

"Enough chit-chat guys. You can talk later., just pull her up." Jeremy said breaking the two out of their "joyful" moment. Suddenly Mannie started slipping again, then she suddenly fell. William had escaped, seeing how the trio of excellent fighters had beaten him again.

"No!!!" She yelled trying to grab for him arms.

"Mannie!!" Odd yelled extending his arms.

"Shoot her Odd!!" Jeremy yelled.

"Mannie!!!!!!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Avril ran over to the edge. Odd tried shooting her but missed.

"Dammit!!" Odd slammed his fists on the virtual ground. Suddenly Aelita swooped over and picked Mannie up and flew her to the place where the others were.

"Thank Gawd you saved her Aelita!!" Jeremy sighed. Aelita put her down, and Mannie stood up sighing.

"This is turning into more then it needs to be..." She looked up at them.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked her.

"All of this. You all are too concerned with my safety. Maybe if I just don't come back on here again, then it won't happen anymore." Then she looked down at the ground. Aelita dropped to the ground and started running.

"We're all concerned with everyones safety Mannie." Avril said intervening. She touched Mannie's shoulder.

"No, I mean...it's like you're treating me more important than Aelita. And you need her to shut down the towers. All I am is Xana's daughter." Mannie looked back up at them frowning.

"What about us? We don't play any part in that. We're just your guardians." Ulrich smiled.

"Yeah, we're even more less important then you. And you protect us more then you do Aelita." Odd grinned.

"That's because you all are already protecting her, and you don't need my help to do that." Mannie started walking in the direction that Aelita went in, and huddled her body crossing her arms.

"Hey hey, don't be like that." Yumi ran over to her. "We do need your help!! It's just that... you just seem to get yourself into trouble too, so a couple of us have to help you too. Don't worry about it. If we were complaining either Odd would tell you or else we wouldn't help you."

"Hey!! When did I come into this?!" Odd exclaimed. Mannie stood up straight and laughed.

"Well, you do have a big mouth." Ulrich laughed.

"Do not!!" Odd protested.

"Actually you do." Avril smiled. Odd ran on the other side of Mannie.

"Mannie, do I have a big mouth?" He asked her.

"Well, you do spill secrets...really fast..." Mannie started listing.

"So do you!!" Odd yelled at her.

"You do eat like as much as twenty cows...your mouth is pretty big for your scrawny body...so yeah, I'd say you do have a big mouth." Mannie nodded. Odd slumped.

"Oh thanks...AND I AM NOT SCRAWNY!! I'm svelte." He crossed his arms straightening up.

"...You are not attractively skinny!!" Mannie turned to him glaring. He smirked.

"Then why'd you kiss me?" He raised an eyebrow. Mannie sweatdropped. (**the teardrop on the side of the face on the anime shows; you know**)

"...Eh...cause I was in the moment and you were leaning in so far you fell on me and I couldn't help it!" Mannie crossed her arms.

"You tell lies more then I do secrets!!" Odd pointed at her.

"I'm not lieing!! You did lean in." Mannie opened an eye.

"Yeah well so did you!!" Odd smirked.

"Yeah right. Just keep thinkin' that dreamer boy." Mannie laughed. They finally got to the tower where Aelita was avoiding being hit by a Bloks' beam.

"Jeremy!! Why didn't you tell us she was being attacked!?" Yumi yelled as she ran ahead.

* * *

"...Jeremy?" Mannie asked. "...Odd hit me, and I'll go see what's wrong." Odd thwapped her on the head and she turned around and glared at him. "That's not what I meant!!!" Odd laughed and smiled.

"I know I know. Just wanted to hit you on the head." He shot her with a laser arrow.

"How rude." She said before she disappeared. He laughed again.

"Jeremy?" Mannie asked as she crawled up the ladder. She turned around and saw two men in black suits with black glasses on. They had dark tans and bald heads. Her eyes widened. They were holding Jeremy by the arms, who was knocked out.

"Are y'all from the child services?? Cause ya know... I live in a big house, with a model for a mom...and an ex actor for a dad. So I'm good." Mannie smiled climbing back down the ladder. One of the guys walked over to her and picked her up by the shirt.

"Manuela Diazdeleon? We have a few questions for you and your friends. Where are the rest of they?" The guy said. He had a really deep voice, and with how short Mannie was, he held her waaaaaaaaaaaay above the ground.

"Eh heh...they went to a mall...without me. Now isn't that mean of them?" Mannie laughed nervously. The guy turned her around and held her up face to face.

"I want to know the truth. Or else." He glared. She raised an eyebrow.

"Or else what? You'll break my arm? I'm not stupid, and my mom would have a lawsuit on you faster then you could say 'sorry.'" Mannie smirked.

"I'm from the government. Nothing she could do would harm me." The guy told her.

"Oh we'll just see about that." The guy started walking outside.

* * *

"I wonder what's happening up there." Ulrich said tapping his foot.

"Taking your time Aelita?" Odd yelled. Finally she had done the Code Lyoko and they all went back to Earth.

"Mannie?" Avril said loudly. There was no answer.

"Hmm, maybe she went back to class or something." Ulrich shrugged.

"No. She wouldn't have done anything without saying something to us first." Aelita said heading to the elevator. They went up to the scanner room and saw five more guys there waiting.

"Now kiddies, don't do anything rash or we'll have to take violent charge." One of them said.

"Where's Mannie and Jeremy?!" Odd yelled.

"Don't worry about them. They're in questioning about this place." Another one answered. Aelita gasped and started backing up.

"How'd you find out about Lyoko?" Avril asked them. (**haha i accedentally typed assked before. Omg lmfao!!**)

"One of your friends, Jackie Stiger, wrote a newspaper article about it, and your principal Jean Pierre Delmas (**omg. Yu know yur a CL freak when yu know their names by heart v.v**) called us." Another one answered them. The five men in black walked towards the gang and took their arms. A couple of them, Ulrich, and Odd, fought back, but ended up getting knocked out.

**

* * *

**

**Another short chapter!!**

**but im leavin y'all with cliffhangers!!**

**i know yu hate it but still. **

**It gives yu a reason to want to read more.**

**So y'all wanna know what i did today??**

**i went...**

**SHOPPING!!**

**So yes im an **

**A&F freak.**

**So anyways.**

**I went and got a purse (D&B)**

**and 3 A&F shirts.**

**Almost got some underwear**

**but some hott guys near**

**v.v**

**how sad.**

**So tell me about yurselves**

**in reviews kay!!!!**

**R/R!!!!**

**4evers**

**Mannie!!!**


	9. Theme Song?

**Eeeep!! hey what's happening to all my reviewers!!? they liike disappeared!! eeep!! thank yu hibiki-chan for reviewing still!! me loves yu:D and you too have-a-cookie!!!!!!**

**umm...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own code lyoko, but y'all know what i own...DANE COOK!!...nah not really. But i will own him, Odd, and their sexiness!! **

**yah im really hyper cause of friggin poptarts!!!**

**Odd: ooooh!! I want some!!**

**Me: No!! Bad Odd...wanting poptarts!**

**Odd: hmph. I might just run away!**

**Me: ...no!! Don't do that!! Ugh fine have poptart!!**

**Odd: yay!! now y'alls enjoy the story ;D**

**Chapter Nine: **

* * *

They were all carried into a room where their were more men in black. The room was _really really_cold. And Mannie,having on a brown A&F baby doll shirt and some short A&F short jean shorts, (**ha. Thats what im wearing rite now :D**) was shivering to death. Odd who had woken up during the walk, got put down next to her and he put his arm around her shoulder. She kept shivering but not as much. 

"W-what d-d-d-do you guys want with us?" Mannie asked glaring at the guys.

"Just some answers Miss Diazdeleon, then you can go." The one that captured her told her. He sat down on a chair with a notepad and a pen. "Now what does this Lyoko thing do exactly."

"...What did Jackie put in the newspaper. Did she put who exactly went into Lyoko?" Mannie asked.

"No, why?" The guy asked.

"Darn I told her to put our names. We wanted that fame for the school." Mannie sighed.

"Wha...?" Jeremy started. Mannie stomped on his foot shutting him up.

"What are you talking about?" The guy asked.

"Well you see. We have this competition with the principals daughter to see who can get the most attention through the school newspaper. And we thought that since we found this place, we could get all kinds of computer parts and put them together, and then get Jackie to come and write about it, and that would be the story of the year!!" Mannie said excited at the end. Everyone stared at her then smiled.

"Then why did the computer glow, and that Jeremy kid was talking to you on it." The guy asked lifting his glasses.(**not the geek way. You know how they liike lift them off of their face**)

"Well Jeremy is a genius, so he can do that stuff, and he can be a little crazy." Odd answered. The guys stood up.

"Well if that's the case, we're sorry to trouble you. And you all are free to go." The man who captured Mannie stood up and held out his hand.

"Eh heh..." Mannie held her shaking hand behind her back. "I'd rather not. You might crush it." The guy pulled his arm back.

"Alright then." One of the other guys opened the door and the Lyoko gang headed outside with noone knowing the truth about Lyoko except the actual gang, and of course Jackie.

* * *

"That was _really really _smart Mannie. I never thought you had it in you." Avril said sitting on a bench outside. Mannie smiled sitting down next to her. 

"Well it's simple really. He never said that they knew it was _us _that went to Lyoko. And that clicked something in my brain. Another thing to think about is that, Odd here has no use of his brain, if he does, its very little. And me, I do have use of my brain. I just don't use it as often." They all laughed.

"She's baaaaaack." Ulrich smiled.

"Yup." Mannie stood up. "I'm gonna go to the music room okay?"

"Alright." Everyone chorused. Mannie walked to the music room rubbing her arms. The fall chill was dawning on France finally, and Mannie's summer clothes just weren't gonna cut it.

"Now...this Code Lyoko needs a theme song...but what could it be?" Mannie found a pad and a pen and closed her eyes pondering and ten minutes it hit her.

"I got it!!" She wrote it all down and then ran to the group. "Hey guys come to the music room with me!!" She ran back. They shrugged and ran after her. Mannie sat down by the piano.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"I wrote a theme song for us. It's called A World Without Danger." Mannie put her hands on the keys of the piano.** (yea, so what if i used the actual title...and song. Im not good and writing my own songs mmkay**) She started playing the piano to it.

A World Without Danger

_Il existe un monde virtuel et differerent_

_Ou chaque seconde fait de nous des combattant_

_Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer_

_On ira on sauver notre existence_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer_

_On ira on saura sauver notre existence_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger_

_Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer_

_Code Lyoko un monde sans danger_

_Tout est numerique et pixellise dans ce monde_

_Il nous faudra du courage et de l'ente aide_

_Mais dites-vous bien que l'on risque notre vie_

_On ira on sauver notre existence_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer_

_On ira on saura sauver notre existence_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger_

_Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer_

_Code Lyoko un monde sans danger_

_On vous promet de donner le maximum_

_Contre la menace et de sauver tous les hommes_

_On ira on sauver notre existence_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer_

_On ira on saura sauver notre existence_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger_

"So...?" Mannie asked standing up.

"It's really good!! But where's you get the idea?" Avril asked her.

"There is a world...that is virtual and different. It can be so cold...makes us stand up for whats right. What funny is it's all so true." Aelita smiled. Mannie laughed.

"I know!! And it's so weird that it came to me like when I was eating a bagel...and I was just like...hmmm and I started writing it all down!! This is so cool." Mannie said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wheere'd you learn to sing like that?" Yumi asked. Her, Odd, and Ulrich exchanged glances. They all smiled.

"Well, my dad got me voice lessons when I was little, and I just got better...why?" She looked over at the three with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, how about we try the band again!! With your voice, we'll be famous in no time!! And plus you can play the piano like Mozart." Odd went over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hold on, I haven't even said yes yet!! And plus I really don't think you do my style of music." Mannie crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"...we can do anything." Odd went around and got in her face. "Plllleeeeeeeeeeeease!!! You know I'm not one to beg." Mannie opened one eye.

"What's in it for me?" She asked. Odd shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want?" He asked her.

"Hmmmm, your girlfriend isn't allowed in the band, or during the practices either." Mannie opened both eyes and looked at him. He grinned.

"I was gonna break up with her tonight anyways." They all cheered.

"Thank god!! You finally are being smart Odd!" Jeremy said happily.

"Yeah I was gonna have to choke her soon, but now she has no reason to come around us." Yumi smiled. Ulrich laughed.

"Yeah same here." He smiled.

"So, will you do it?" Odd asked her. She sat back down on the piano stool and tapped her chin.

"Hmmmmm...yah I guess. Why not? The last band I was in sucked balls, but I don't know how musically challenged you all are." Mannie smiled. Aelita jumped on her and hugged her.

"Yay!!" Aelita cheered. Odd jumped on her too.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!" And pretty soon everyone was on top of Mannie who had fallen down.

"Oooookay, I understand we all love each other here, but go jump on yourselves. I'm worth too much." Mannie said trying to stand up, but having six teens weighing at least a hundred pounds each on top of you...it didn't work so well. "Get offa meeeeee!!!" They all laughed and got off of her.

"So Odd, you still wanna go meet my mom for 'the first time'?" Mannie asked him.

"Yeah, sure. That should be...fun." Odd shrugged.

"'Kay cool. I'll go call the limo." Mannie got up and wiped herself off, she pulled out her BlackJack and pressed the speed dial for the limo service.

"Hey Ricky, can you come and pick me and my friend up. We want to go to my house...yes right now. Alrighty! Thanks!!" Mannie turned to Odd.

"Pack your stuff. You're spending the night." She smiled and walked off.

**

* * *

**

**A- Mannie and Odd sleep in the same bed!!! **

**B- They don't...haha.**

**C- (this has nothing to do with the above two) They get together in chapter 10.**

**D- They wait until later. **

**Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to R/R and tell me what you think kkay:D**


	10. A Try at Love

**Haha. So y'all want mannie and odd to finally get together...? Hmm I think I can have that happen. Haha. And then them sleeping in the same bed...?Oooh this is going to be an interesting chapter!! Oh and THANK YU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! HAVE-A-COOKIE yay!! luvv yuuuu!! and I-Breached-Ur-Security. (thats oddgirl07 btw) i still luv yu!! haha. Mistress Rogue, I believe this is yur first chapter for reviewing!! coolies!! well welcome to the club haha! And also hibiki-chan!! luv yu tooooooo!! ummm just to let yu all know, this chapter is going to be dedicated 100 to Mannie && Odd. Ummmmm, yah so. Oh!! i just looked and i've had over 1,000 views!! yaaaay!! Anyways, i luv yu all and see if yu review yu get recognition!! and that's always cool!!! rite Odd?**

**Odd: no not really. -shakes head-**

**me: ...YES IT IS!!**

**Odd: ...O.O...eh, okay it is, eh heh heh heh.**

**Me: see!! it is!! even odd said so. SO REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer: i dont own code lyoko...but if i didnt...meh it wouldnt change it that much...but things WOULD be different!! so...yah. I only own mannie, her mom, jackie, and avril. Maybe sum other stuff but i dont remember rite now! So haha.**

**Chapter 10: A Try at Love**

* * *

Odd had gotten all his stuff for the night packed and walked to where Mannie had told him to wait. He saw her standing there going up and down pushing up on her toes.** (idc if yu dont know what i mean. Its just really hard to describe. And because me, being who i am, thinks dirty all the time, idk it sounded dirty to me. Haha but anyways**) Odd smiled and sat his bag down and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" He deepened his voice to try and trick her. She tapped her chin.

"Hmmm... a fake deep voice... he's around the same height as me...it could only be... William!!" She smiled.

"Uh uh, wrong answer." Odd said in his normal voice. "Ah, shoot."

"Now I know who it is. Ulrich!!" Mannie jumped.

"If you think I'm Ulrich, you have mental issues." Odd sighed. Mannie laughed.

"I know. I'm just playing, Odd. Goodness." She turned and kissed his cheek.

"You know you missed." Odd said smirking.

"What do you mean I-" Mannie was interrupted by Odd kissing her. (**eeep!! so kawaii!!!) **Mannie stared at him and then closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck. Sam, who just happened to walk up on them, gaped at her 'boyfriend.'

"Odd!!! What are you doing?!?" Sam rushed over to Mannie and pulled her off of Odd.

"You!! I **_knew _**you were a whore and a slut. (**again arent they the same thing?**) What are you doing to my _boyfriend?!_" Sam screamed. Mannie looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Ha. You're one to talk _Samantha._ Who's the one who stole my best friend? After I had my first kiss with him?? I'd call you the whore." Mannie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and and the girl wearing that cleavage-whore shirt and the tiniest skirt in the world is trying to cover up like she's Miss Angel." Sam spat at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that your family can't afford nothing but those shitty clothes you wear. Guess that's why you're so skinny, you can't afford anything else." Mannie crossed her arms.

"You know, that money thing you have is all you have goin' for you. You couldn't handle it on the streets, fighting for men like I had to against you 'I'm so perfect. Everyone loves me.' people." Sam got up in Mannie's face.

"Ho, hold on a second. I _wasn't _born rich. What do you think? I was blessed with this?? My dad had to work to get the job that he wanted, and so did my mom." Mannie put her hands on her hips glaring at Sam. Sam just gave a mockery laugh.

"Oh yeah. It's really hard to sit around on your butt, wearing nothing or only underwear. Or to memorize some lines. You know, some of us just have to work for our money. Doing actual labor." Sam glared back.

"Whatever. I'm done with you. Let's go Odd, our limo's here. Oh and just to let you know, you and Odd are through. He even told us. He's breaking up with you. To be with whorey lil ol me!!" Mannie smiled and got into the limo. (**i really really hope i didnt make mannie seem liike, yu know. Sorry if i did. Sam deserved it tho. Liike i said. I HATE SAM!!**) Odd turned to Sam.

"Yeah, Sam I'm through with you. I'm finally realizing you _did_ steal me from Mannie. And _she's _the one I wanna be with...not you. Sorry." Odd patted Sam on the shoulder and climbed into the limo.

* * *

"I wasn't too much of a bitch...was I?" Mannie asked Odd. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course not." He laughed. "Sam really deserved it. She's the bitch. Not you." Mannie sighed and leaned against the black leather seats.

"Joe, my house please." She rubbed her temples. Joe smiled.

"Yes Miss Mannie. How was everything at school today?" Joe asked her.

"Meh, the good and the bad. As usual. How was your day?" Mannie asked her driver.

"It was well Miss Mannie." Mannie sighed.

"Joe I told you to call me Mannie. You can call me Miss Mannie, when I'm older. I'm only fourteen. Not thirty-seven." Mannie stuck her tongue out.

"...you don't expect to be married by thirty-seven?" Odd asked her curious.

"Well, how am I s'posed to know?! I'm only fourteen. That's like twenty-three years away!! I mean, gosh. If I'm not married by thirty, imma feel like a bum." Mannie sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will be married by twenty-five." Odd laughed.

"I sure hope so." Mannie sighed.

"Hey, ...I remember, you said that I wanna be with you...are you saying...?" Odd said...losing the words he was going to say. Mannie smiled and scooted across the seat.

"Well, you said 'she's the one I wanna be with.'" Mannie smirked.

"So..." Odd pursed his lips thinking of what to say.

"Well you gotta ask me buttface!!" Mannie laughed.

"Why can't you ask me?" Odd crossed his arms.

"I don't know. That's the old-fashioned way." Mannie lay down, her head in his lap. Odd smiled playing with her hair.

"Alright them. Mannie Aurore Diazdeleon, will you be my girlfriend?" Odd asked her putting his hand to his chest to add to the drama. Mannie laughed.

"Of course I will!! I've never been more excited to hear those words!" Mannie sat up and kissed him straight on the lips and then lay back down again. Joe who was watching them through the rear view mirror, smiled at the two teens.

"Oh, Mi-...Mannie. We are here." Joe turned the limo off, got out and ran to open the door. Mannie smiled and sat up.

"Hey, my mom has even more great news to hear!! Come on Odd!!" She pulled him out of the car.

"Woah!! I need that arm!!" Odd joked as he was pulled out of the car.

"Mkayy...so let's see. My mom isn't very strict. She loves to laugh, like me, you should be a shoe-in. You know, at least you don't have to impress Xana." Mannie was dusting him off.

"You know, I'm still amazed by your house. It's beautiful!!" Odd exclaimed. Mannie smiled.

"Thanks. We bought it a year and a half ago. We're thinking of upgrading again. I mean we love this house...but we _don't_like staying in one place for a long time." Mannie sighed.

"That's a long time? My parents have been staying in our house in (**idk where he's from. Is it switzerland?**) Switzerland for so long. Like since I was ten I think." Odd pursed his lips thinking. Mannie sunk.

"I could never live in one house that long." She laughed and rang the doorbell. The door opened in less then five seconds.

"Oh my Mannie-dear!! I've missed you so much!!" Her mom gasped. "Who's this? He's cuuuute Mannie. Good job. You've got your moms eye. We always get the cute ones!!...wait is this...Odd?" Celestine asked her daughter.

"Yep. The one and only!" Odd grinned pointing at himself with his thumb. Mannie and Celestine laughed.

"He's the one staying the night, right? Oh Odd, you're going to love it. I hope you can eat a lot." Celestine pulled the two inside the house.

"Oh mom, you have noooo idea!! He eats like ten times as much as I do!" Mannie exclaimed. Celestine laughed.

"Well, Mannie go show him where his room is. Lunch will be ready in about an hour." Celestine went and sat down on a love seat and turned on the TV.

"Okay Odd come on. Up the stairs we go." Mannie skipped over to the stairs and Odd followed, not skipping. She led him to his room which was right next to hers and opened it. It was blue and purple. There was a double bed and a dresser. The closet, by the look of it, was huge and the carpet was as soft as a bunnies fur.

"Wow, this is _really _nice Mannie. Thank you." He went and put his bag on the floor and ran and jumped on the bed. Mannie laughed and jumped on the bed too.

"Thank god this isn't as comfy as mine." Mannie laughed and stuck her face in a pillow. "Heeeey this pillow is a really good kisser!!"

"As good as I am?" Odd asked her. Mannie turned and looked at him.

"Mehbe..." Odd went and tackled her.

"Is it now?" He leaned his face in. She nodded. He smirked and started tickling her. "Huh? What about now."

"O-o-odd s-s-stop!!" Mannie kept laughing and he kept on tickling her.

"No I don't feel like it." He laughed.

"Odd you're ho-horrible." She sighed, still laughing. He stopped tickling her. She looked at him confused. "Why'd you stop?" He laughed and started tickling her again. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" She was laughing really hard. "Oh now my tummy hurts. S-stop!! P-please." Odd took his hands off of her. He smiled at her.

"So is the pillow really a better kisser then me?" Odd raised an eyebrow.

"Well the pillow doesn't tongue me either, so I don't know." Mannie smiled. Odd looked at her surprised.

"I thought that you'd be the type of person to want to go slow." Odd crossed his arms laying back on the bazillion pillows.

"Yah, waiting for _sex _not _making out. _Duh!! That isn't too whorish, is it?" Mannie asked him scared to be considered a whore.

"Of course not. Now come here my little kitty." Odd held his arms out. Mannie pounced on him and cuddled into his chest. **(eeep kawaii, ne?) **

"I thought you hated cats." Mannie asked him looking up at him.

"Well I obviously dream of giant purple ones...and i could never hate this one." He smiled stroking her cheek.

"Aww that's so sweet." Mannie sighed. "Too bad we can't stay like this forever."

"Like what?" Odd asked her.

"Like...this. No Xana worries...for right now, it being peaceful like this, no Sam, no worries about what people think of me. I mean, if it was like this all the time then maybe my life would be a bit easier." Mannie closed her eyes sighing again.

"Yeah I guess so, but without the Xana attacks, life is _boring_." Odd whispered the last word. Mannie opened her eyes and smiled at him, laughing.

"Only to you!! I actually find it peaceful. Like when he takes a break for a couple of days." Mannie closed her eyes again.

"But...yah I guess you're right. So, what do you wanna be when you get older?" Odd asked her.

"Hmmmm probably a plastic surgeon or an actress or a singer." Mannie answered. "What about you?"

"A comedian." He said simply.

"...you don't have anything else in mind? I mean what if it doesn't work or something...?" Mannie said her words starting to fade away.

"Hmmm, I guess I could go to law school...like that one in America!! Harvard or something. Or like a doctor...Mannie??" He looked down at her face, and it looked like an angels' face. He smiled and lay his down on top of hers, and eventually he was asleep too.

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed since the two had gone to sleep. Mannie opened her eyes and felt something hard under her head...and something heavy on top of hers. She jumped and screamed. He jolted awake.

"Wha happened?" He asked sleepily. Mannie turned and looked at him and laughed.

"You just scared me. I'm not used to someone sleeping next to me. I mean there's sleepovers but usually I'm on a couch or something." She sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her head to wake herself up.

"I'm sorry. But you fell asleep on me." Mannie laughed.

"Yah I guess it is my fault." She stood us and Odd got up too.

"So, lunchtime anytime soon?" He asked her. Mannie laughed.

**

* * *

**

♥**4EVERS**

**mannie!!!**

♥☺☻♦♣♠○◘• **sorry that was really random v.v**


	11. A Day of Weirdness

**Mkayy well yay!! they're together.**

**But waaaaaaaah school starts tomorrow. But time to update. Umm i think next chapter is gonna be one of my most emotional. Not 11, but 12. maybe it'll be 13, cause i still have to do the trip to JAPAN!!! yay!!but anyways, thanks for the reviews and such. And i feel so happy!! so many people love this story!! haha. Thanks have-a-cookie, and hibiki-chan!! for reviewing and such. And thanks animefan95 for sending me a PM. I feel really special...haha. ;D nah. jk. But anyways. The slumberparty was funn...but my friends' room was really cold and i didnt get any covers :P but she got a new baby cat, and it slept with me. It was totally adorable. But anyways time to write!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own code lyoko and such. But yu all know who && what I own :D**

**Chapter 11: A Day of...Weirdness**

* * *

"**Foooooooood**!!!" Odd yelled as he ran down the stairs. Of course he hadn't eaten breakfast, so he was hungry...extra hungry.

"Odd calm down!! The food's not going _anywhere!!" _Mannie called after him. Mannie tripped down one of the stairs and slid the rest of the way down. "Owww..." She rubbed her head. "...OH HOW RUDE YOU DON'T COME TO HELP ME UP!!!" Mannie yelled angrily. Odd laughed.

"You're a big girl. You can help yourself up." He laughed grabbing a hot dog and covered it with chili.

"Ew. That's gross." Mannie went to the fridge and got a salad and made that instead.

"Why don't you have a chili dog?" Odd asked her.

"Because it'll make me throw up." Mannie said smothering her salad in ranch dressing.

"Yah, Mannie can't eat any hamburgers or anything, because her stomach will get upset." Celestine frowned.

"It's just I never grew up around those type of things." Mannie got some tomatoes and some shredded carrots and brought them to the table with her salad.

"So, is that why you never eat the cafeteria food?" Odd asked taking a humongous bite of chili dog. Mannie nodded.

"I would if I could eat it. But sadly, my tummy sucks balls and I can't eat anything totally acidic." Mannie sighed taking a smallish bite.

"If Sam were here she'd be all over that. You know that right?" Odd asked her. Mannie smiled.

"But Sam _isn't _here is she?" Mannie smirked going over to the fridge again. "You want milk...orange juice...water...kool-aid...cranberry juice...v8...?" Mannie looked over at him.

"You don't have any soda?" Odd asked frowning.

"Only diet." Mannie smiled crossing her arms.

"Okay, I'll have diet coke." Odd nodded eating another chili dog. Mannie got out the milk and poured some milk, put it away, and sat back down. "...where's my coke?"

"You can go get it yourself. I was just telling you what we have." Mannie smiled eating another bite.

"Well fine then I'll just go get my own coke." Odd got up and tripped over his chair. "Woooah!!" Mannie started laughing.

"I knew you'd fall!!" Mannie put her fork down and got up and helped him up still laughing.

"A ha ha ha." He fake laughed walking over to the fridge and opened it and found the container of diet coke and grabbed one.

"Why are you so cruel?" Odd asked her.

"You didn't help me when I fell down the _stairs_." Mannie crossed her arms, finishing the last of her salad and went back and sat down. Odd ate like six more chili dogs until he was 'full'.

"Ah, that was good." Odd sat back and patted his stomach.

"You wanna go watch a movie?" Mannie asked. If Odd were an animal, then his ears would've perked up.

"Movie? What? Where?" Odd asked. Mannie laughed.

"I have a home theater. It doesn't have any _new _movies, like the ones that just came out, but I do have the ones that I bought." Mannie got up. One of her maids came and cleaned up after them.

"Yah, let's watch Disturbia!!" Odd said happily. "Where's the theater?"

"Down the hall to the right." Mannie answered. Odd stopped and Mannie ran into him.

"Gah!! Don't stop!!" Mannie rubbed her nose. Odd bent down.

"Get on." Mannie happily got on his back, and Odd stood back up.

"Yaaay!!" Mannie was playing with his hair. "How much hair gel do you put in here?" Mannie poked it. It moved and Mannie giggled.

"Don't mess with my hair, and not much." Odd smiled. He got to the door that said 'Home Theater' on it, and pushed the door open. It really was like a home theater, but it had less chairs, but the chairs were bigger. "Oooooh I love your theater." Odd set her down and ran into the chairs. "Put the movie in!!!" Mannie laughed.

"Gosh you're impatient. You know, if I do find out you _are _using me for my money, I'll have to kill you." Mannie sat down next to him and a little light up keyboard appeared.** (mkayy let me explain. Like she pressed a button and a keyboard that's not really there appeared. Umm that's the best I can explain it**) Odd gaped.

"Your house never seizes to amaze me." He was staring at the keyboard like a dog at a bone...but not panting...that'd be a little weird. Mannie typed in the movie name and the 'previews' came on. "Dude, this is beyond cool. I'm gonna trade lives with you, you can live with Ulrich and I'll stay here." Mannie laughed.

"I don't think so. I love my life, and nothing will ever change that." Mannie went upstairs and came down with some popcorn before Odd even realized she was gone.

"Holy shit!! When'd you leave?" Odd asked staring and looking at her weirdly.

"Meh, I'm a fast runner." Mannie smiled eating some popcorn. Odd got some but stared at her while eating it slowly. Mannie turned her head to looked at him. "...what?" Odd smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Mannie set the popcorn in the seat beside her and leaned and pulled herself closer to Odd, if that were possible. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth and he gladly agreed opening his. (**its so weird for me to write this little romance scene, although imma total romance freak v.v**) She started massaging her tongue on his, and he pulled her out of her seat and put her on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist, so there was no space in between them. Not that either of them minded. Mannie took one arm off and typed in a security code so the doors would lock, so noone could bother the two then put her arm back where it was supposed to be. Finally the 'now for the feature presentation' sign came up on the movie screen, but the two adolescents were too into _each other _that they didn't notice. At least not until the loud music from the music frightened Mannie and she fell off of Odd...flashing him.

"Holy shit!!" Mannie exclaimed rubbing the place on her back which she fell off on. Odd with his wide-eyed expression nodded.

"You got that right." Odd rubbed the back of his head. Mannie laughed, and so did Odd. He helped her up when she fell and she sat on her chair, and picked the popcorn up and ate more. Odd put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned on his.

**

* * *

**

**cause i have to get up at 5 AM!!! how much does that suckk!!? yah today was my first dayy of HS!!! eep!! it was cool!! i already found my crush XD. He's a redhead. Haha. Liike ron from HP!!! tee-hee. Ummmmmmmmm yah, but he's hotter. And i got pushed around!!! it was really sad. I got lost too! Cause I have two HS's!! and there are a lot of pregnant peoples and some who are HUMONGUS!! haha. Well anyways R/R and i'll try to update tomorrow if I don't miss my bus and if my bus doesnt take 30 million years liike it did today!! haha. **


	12. Will we

**Aight I wanna thank ALL OF YOU for reviewing my story and all that jazz. Haha. Umm my first day was okay. But i had a killer headache. :P and omg i have a new crush!! haha, so neways!! here's chapter 12. And go i-breached-ur-security!!!! good job ;D**

**chapter 12: Will we...**

* * *

An hour later the movie ended and Mannie was laughing because of the funny Chinese guy.** (i swear i absolutely LOVEDhim!!) **Odd laughed too. 

"Mannie?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah?" She turned and smiled at him.

"How much do you like me?" He asked her playing with her hands. He linked his fingers through hers. She looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at him in the eyes.

"I dunno. More then you and I can both imagine. Why?" Mannie looked at him questioningly.

"I dunno. Just wonderin'." Odd said looking her back in the eyes.

"What about you?" Mannie asked him.

"I like you more than food itself." Odd smiled. Mannie laughed.

"Eh, wow that's a lot of liking. Especially since you love food more then life itself." Mannie put her arm rest up and put her head in his lap and he played with her hair.

"Are you worried about the test Monday?" Mannie asked him.

"Eh heh. Don't worry about it. I'll find a way to pass." He smiled crookedly.

"I can help you study if you want." Mannie told him stroking his cheek.

"You know me. Education equals **BORING**!!" Odd put a thumbs down.

"Not the way that I'll help you study." Mannie sat up and walked to her room. Odd tilted his head in confusion and then followed her. They ended up in her room. "Now I know you're smarter then you act, so every question you get wrong I won't kiss you. Everyone you do get right...well you can probably guess." Mannie got out a workbook that they had.

"Eh, okay?" Odd shifted on the bed next to her.

"Now Odd..." She looked down at the book and frowned. "Hmmm you know how to do inequalities?" Mannie asked him and he just had the most confused face in the world on.

"Hah. Yah right. Remember, this is ME you're talking to." Odd pointed to himself. Mannie smiled.

"Yah I guess." She sighed and put the book down and got out a piece of paper. "Now I'm gonna teach you how to do these." She went to her closet and got out a big baggy sweater and put it on over her clothes. "Now," She sat back down on the bed next to him.

"What's that for?" He asked her.

"Well, I've noticed you seem to like to stare at my boobs, so now you can concentrate, cause they're gone." Mannie smiled. Odd frowned.

"Ugh, you know me too well." He sighed. She laughed and got the paper out and started to write down explanations to the inequalities. Soon he finally got them and he was ready to be tested.

"Okay Odd, what does this answer?" Mannie asked him smiling.

"Hmmmm...x is greater than or equal to ten." He said confidently.

"Okay, one point for Odd. Now this one." Mannie wrote down another question.

"S is less than six." He tilted his head.

"Right." She asked him about twenty more questions before she finally finished.

"Finally we're done." He fell back on her bed. She smiled and set the book down on the ground and fell back with him.

"Yah we're done." She turned toward him.

"So what's my prize?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh I think you know." He smiled back.

"No I don't think I do. Demonstrate for me." He grinned. She shook her head and laughed.

"No problem." She crawled over to where he was and lay on top of him. "You ready?" He nodded anxiously and she laughed again, and pressed her lips against his. He grinned into the kiss and licked her lips to ask for entrance; she happily complied. She opened her lips slowly and Odd shoved his tongue into her mouth. She laughed and they had a tongue war. Odd ended up winning and they both sat up.

"I like studying." He nodded. Mannie laughed.

"Hey you two lunch is ready." Mannie's mom called.

**

* * *

**

"Yo Jeremy, this Blok is getting on my nerves. Where is it?!" Odd yelled. A blok was running around in circles. All of the Xana monsters had gotten faster and ten times stronger then before.

"Its behind that rock on the right behind you." Jeremy informed him.

"I see it!!" Yumi yelled. She threw her fan at the monster and it blew up.  
"Good eye." Aelita congratulated her. Yumi smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey Jeremy where's Mannie at?" Odd asked him.

"She's still helping with the trip preparations." Jeremy told them sighing.

"Well she needs to hurry." Ulrich leaned against a rock.

"You know, I wonder why we don't get wedgies from these things." Avril looked at her butt and frowned. Odd and Ulrich laughed.

"Why do you come up with such stupid things to say?" Ulrich smiled. Avril looked at him with blank eyes.

"That's like asking Mannie why she trips randomly." She smiled.

"Hey that's not a very nice thing." Aelita scolded them while laughing.

"And that would be why you are laughing right?" Jeremy asked her.

"Oh hush." Aelita rolled her eyes.

"But she texted me that she was finished when I told her to come to the factory, because of the Xana attack." Odd frowned.

"Well then, I guess my plan worked didn't it." An evil voice said from behind them.

"Xana!! What did you do to her?" Avril yelled.

"Let's just say she's in a sticky situation." He laughed evily.

"That's like the gayest line ever used." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Ulrich, I want you to devirtulize me. I need to go save her." Odd turned to him. Ulrich nodded.

"We can get by." He went over and slashed him. Odd disappeared and he appeared in the 'real' world. He ran from the factory and started to run around the campus. He finally saw Mannie fighting a weird looking...thing.

"Mannie!!" Odd yelled waving his hand. She turned her head and looked back at the thing. Then she looked back at Odd.

"Odd!! Behind you!!" She screamed. He ducked and turned around on his foot, and this disgusting zombie looking thing was swinging at him.

"Haven't we fought zombies already?" He sighed. Mannie laughed.

"Odd, these aren't zombies. They're deformed humans. Now stop blabbering and knock that one out before it eats you." She shook her head kicking her zombie-human in the face. Her phone started vibrating. "Yeah?...okay...yah I'm fine. Yah Odd's here. He's fighting a thingie too. Xana turned more people in the zombie-like things. Hmmm okay, I'll tell him. Okay. Bye." Mannie closed her phone and spun around kicking two zombies at the same time making them fly. "Jeremy wants us to run to the factory." Mannie started running that way. Odd sighed and started running after her.

"Why?" He asked her catching up and running next to her.

"There's supposedly one-hundred and fifty zombies coming after us." She shook her head sighing. Odd made a nervous sounding noise.

"Eh heh, that's nice." He took her hand in his.

"...You're not scared are you..?" She asked smiling at him.

"Heh, of course not." He looked away from her.

"Oh my gosh!! You are!! Oh my god!! Kawaiiiii!!!" She giggled.

"Huh?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh sorry. This whole trip to Japan has made my vocabulary come back. 'Kawaii' means cute." She smiled.

"Heck yes I'm cute." He smiled.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself...holy shitttt..." Mannie suddenly stopped, making Odd stop as well.

"Wha...woah." He looked where she was staring. There were over fifteen hundred zombies blocking their path. Mannie got her phone out again.

"Uhh Jeremy?...Could you hurry up that little return to the path thing please? Why? There's like a thousand zombies here!! Yah, thanks." Mannie put her phone back in her pocket.

"W-what'd he say?" Odd gulped tightening his hand around hers.

"...He doesn't know if they can get it done in time...and we can't hurt the zombies...they're students here and some are teachers ah!!!" Mannie pulled Odd down as one jumped at them.

"We'll get killed!!" Odd yelled.

"Yah, but they can make up an excuse, we ran away together or something, but what do we say about all of these dead people!?" Mannie looked at him.

"You're right." He sighed. "So we just sit here...and wait 'til they kill us or they return to the past?" Odd asked.

"...basically." Mannie nodded.

"That's just great." Odd sat down on the ground.

"Please don't be such a pessimist right now. Please." Mannie sighed. They were getting closer...and Mannie was starting to shake. Odd stood up and hugged her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...I'm just really really scared." She said quietly. The things were surrounding them almost touching them. Mannie closed her eyes shut clenching his shirt.

"Mannie, I love you." He said whispering in her ear.

"I love you too Odd." She whispered back...a tear falling out of her eye.

**

* * *

**

**soooo the question is, will i continue? Will they make it? Or will they die? It's all up to y'all.**

**YU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!  
R/R!!!**

**Temme whatchu think **

**♥**** 4evers**

**Mannie!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Time Can Fly

**Yah. So it took me 1000000000000000000000000000000 years to update last time so whatt??? imma write till i fall asleep :D have fun reading and seeing what happens :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: Time for It

A zombie jumped at Mannie and pulled her away from Odd; his teeth about to bite into her skin when a white light covered the whole place and well you know what happened.

* * *

It was noon, so Odd's favorite time of day.

"LUNCH TIME!!!" He yelled as he pulled his girlfriend from their fourth period class. She was still traumatized from what had happened before the 'Return to the Past'. "Hey you okay?" He turned and looked at her concerned.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. I still can't believe I almost..." She touched the part of her neck that would've been contaminated.

"Aww don't worry about it. I'd never let one of them do that to you."Odd smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well you didn't do a very good job at it." She gave one of those glare anime looks. He just scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"That's not fair, it jumped on you and..." Odd lingered on his words. Mannie smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Now I know to _not __ever_ take you to a zombie movie." She shook her head and walked past him. He turned on his heel and walked fast to catch up to her.

"I am in no way or how afraid of zombies, I just thought I was going to lose you is all." He gave her the most dramatic voice and face. Mannie laughed.

"Too bad you're not an actor or something. You'd be _great _at that." She rolled her eyes.

"Really? You think so?" Odd gave a hopeful face.

"No, not really." Mannie laughed again and took her hand in his. Odd's whole figure slumped.

"Yeah thanks." He glared at her. She turned her face to look at him and grinned.

"No problem." She laughed and...walked into a trashcan and fell in...face first. Odd started _cracking _up.

"I _can't _believe you didn't remember that." He fell on the ground laughing. Ulrich and Yumi ran up.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked looking at his friend who was laughing hysterically. Yumi pointed to the trashcan.

"You weren't here before...Mannie ran into the trashcan because Odd got mad at her and he was glaring at her...I think she called him scrawny... I don't remember, but she fell in the trashcan (**lindsay lohan style in Mean Girls**) but it was really funny. I guess it never gets old to Odd." Yumi leaned on one leg and crossed her arms. "Now Mannie, you really don't want to eat anything out of there...it's probably all contaminated." Ulrich stifled a laugh. Mannie shifted around in the trash can and her head popped up.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now will someone help me out of here?" She blew her bangs out of her face. Odd who finally stopped laughing walked over to his girlfriend and held out his hand. She smiled and started to pull herself out, but then pulled him in there too. Ulrich and Yumi laughed.

"Hey!! What was that for??" He asked.

"For not telling me _twice _that there was a trash can that I was gonna fall into. Thanks by the way." She stood up and got out of the trashcan. Odd did the same.

"Ew...I think I'm gonna go take a shower...I'll see ya'll at lunch." Mannie frowned and walked off. Odd ran after her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did okay." He sighed. Mannie smiled.

"You think I'm mad? Well I'm not. You know me, I can't stay mad long at all." She shook her head laughing.

"Yeah I know. Good for me, huh." Odd smiled to himself.

"Yeah it is, but don't do it again okay?" Mannie looked over at him.

"Don't worry. I won't." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I have no clue what Sam is up to. I haven't heard from her in a week..." Odd grumbled.

"Well...let's hope it's nothing big. Now look I'm at my room, okay. I'll take a quick shower and head to the cafeteria in about ten to twenty minutes okay." Mannie kissed him on the cheek.

"Yah...okay." Odd smiled and pulled her against him and captured her lips in his then walked off to the cafeteria. Mannie watched him walk off and sighed happily. She went in her room, and got some Abercrombie sweats and a tank top and then walked off into the bathroom. She got undressed and got a towel off of a rack that held some towels. She put it on a towel hanger near the shower she was going to go into. She turned the water on and let it run over her body. She got some shampoo and massaged it into her scalp. Someone entered the room but Mannie didn't notice.

"_All of my life_

_There was just me and my dreams_

_And the days were just tickin' by_

_Like the beat of my heart_" Mannie sang to herself.

"Mannie!" The person yelled.

"W-woah!!" Mannie slipped. She grabbed her towel, groaned and stood up, opening the curtain and glared at the person who disturbed her. "What do you want Sam?"

"Oh I just wanted to know how it was going with Odd and Xana?" Sam smiled. Mannie looked at her weirdly.

"It's...fine why?" Mannie looked around uncomfortably.

"Oh no reason." Sam got out a camera and started snapping pictures.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mannie yelled.

"Nothing." Sam smirked and walked off.

"O...kay?" Mannie went took her towel off and finished her shower. Fifteen minutes later she finished and was making her way to the lunch room. She found their table and sat down next to her 'crew'.

"Hey." She smiled. They all smiled back.

"Hey Mannie." Odd grinned.

"Oooh meatloaf again? Are they runnin' out of ideas?" Mannie frowned. Odd sighed and shook his head, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Dearest Mannie, you don't know the fine art of cooking meatloaf do you??" Odd hugged his precious meatloaf towards himself. Mannie laughed.

"You're something special Odd. You really are." She shook her head. He grinned.

"I'm a good special something right?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed again.

"I haven't decided yet." She looked down at the table.

"Gosh you love birds, go talk to each other in your rooms. We don't need to hear your loveydoveyness." Ulrich glared.

"Oh you're just jealous Ulrich that you can't get any girl except Sissi." Odd smiled. Ulrich and Avril had broken up about a week or two ago.

"Oh shut up." Ulrich stuck his tongue out. Mannie laughed.

"By the way, speaking of that little princess. How's it going with her?" Mannie asked him. Ulrich groaned.

"She thinks that since Avril and I have broken up that I'm going for her now." He sunk. Mannie laughed.

"That sucks for you." She smiled. Yumi smiled.

"So how are the plans for the trip coming along?" She asked.

"Oh! I finished before. So tomorrow everyone needs to start packing so we can leave on Friday!!" Mannie smiled. "And since I already know what I need to fill out, it wont take as long." Aelita frowned.

"That's great!! But...if there's a Xana attack while we're gone, what're we gonna do?" Jeremy smiled.  
"Don't worry about that. I've already got it taken care of. I made some copies of each of you, that Xana can't take control of, so they're in Lyoko all the time. They act, think, and attack like each of you." He crossed his arms.

"That's so rad!!!" Mannie said happily. (**yah im in love with the word rad and grodie**) Odd finished his food.

"Let's go walk around Mannie." He stood up.

"Okay." Mannie stood up. "See y'all later guys." She smiled.

* * *

Everyone was done packing and it was 5 AM. Everyone was at the front of the school. (**oh they're not going to tokyo anymore. They're going to NY & DC**) Mannie rode up in her limo.

"Hey y'all." She smiled as she got out of the limo.

"Hey Mannie!!" They all said happily.

"Are y'all ready to go? Jeez. My mom was hounding me, to get everything ready. And it's gonna be super cold there. Y'all brought coats and stuff right?" Mannie asked them. They smiled.

"Of course."

"Why wouldn't I?"  
"You think me? Moi? Wouldn't bring some coats?" The three guys said at the same time.

"You didn't did you?" Mannie raised an eyebrow. They all shook their heads. Mannie laughed.

"Well it's a good thing I have so many then huh?" She shook her head.

* * *

**Alright. Yah. I updated in a weeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!! Woot!! Ummm yah. 3 R/R mmmkayy!!**


	14. I'll Get Rid of You

**Hey yall. It's amberrr/mannie! Umm heres the 14th chapter...i know I havent written in FOREVER but... yah. (: atleast im writin it nowww :D**

**sooo lets start!!  
(:**

Chapter 14: I'll Get Rid of You

* * *

So, they were all at the airport waiting to fly to NYC!! It was six in the morning, so they were all most definitely tired, and Mannie was asleep in Odd's arms. **(awww (: ) **Avril was sitting by Mannie and Odd and Ulrich was on the other side. Sam was sitting across from them glaring at Mannie. Odd looked at her and then smiled. She smiled back then turned her head away. 

'I knew he was still into me. He's just using that HOE to make me jealous. Well, she has another thing coming.' Sam thought smirking. Finally the plane was boarding.

"All people who are flying flight 6725 to New York City have your tickets ready to be scanned, all first class please come get in line." The person at the front said into the speaker. Odd turned Mannie and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and smiled. He pulled away and smiled.

"Well good mornin' to ya." He laughed. She giggled.

"Is it time to board?" She asked standing and stretching.

"For you. Miss First Class." Odd said standing with her and taking her hand.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you, come on!!" Mannie pulled Odd to the front desk.

"Umm, do I want it?" Odd asked, cautious. Mannie smiled and tapped the person at the front on the shoulder so they'd turn around.

"Hey, I wanna exchange his coach ticket for first class please." Mannie pulled his ticket out of his pocket and put it in front of the lady.

"Now, young lady, it's quite too late for that. You'd have to go all the way back to where you sign in." The lady frowned. Mannie tilted her head.

"What do you mean? Don't you know who I am?" Mannie asked. Odd scooted over to the side.

'Uh-oh...' Odd said scooting even more over to the side.

"No ma'am I'm sorry." The flight attendant appologized.

"My name's Mannie Diazdeleon." Mannie slammed her hand down on the counter.

"A temper isn't going to help us out any." The flight attendant crossed her arms.

"Just get me a FUCKING ticket. Okay." Mannie slammed harder. The flight attendant sighed.

"Alright fine." She typed in the computer and printed out a new ticket for him. Mannie smiled and looked at him.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Mannie asked him, confused.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Odd was shaking. Mannie laughed.

"You never want to do that." She smiled and walked over to him and gave him his ticket.

"There ya go. First class." She walked back to her seat and grabbed her and Odd's stuff, winked at Sam and handed Odd his bag.

"Let's go babe." Mannie laughed and walked on the plane after the lady scanned it. Since the whole school was going they needed five planes to carry everyone. After everyone loaded on and got seated, then the plane took off.

* * *

"I. Love. First Class." Odd said leaning back in his chair. 

"Me too." Mannie laughed. The stewardess went by to get them their drinks, Odd got a coke, and Mannie a diet coke. Mannie pushed a button and screen turned and over five-thousand movies popped up. "What should we watch?" Odd's eyes literally popped out of his head.

"Woah!!" Mannie laughed at her boyfriend. She picked Resident Evil: Extinction.

"You say you're not scared of zombies? Okay. We'll watch a zombie movie then." She smiled. He sunk in his seat.

"Fine then." He stared at the screen waiting for the movie to start. Mannie smiled at him and turned his face towards hers and kissed him. He smiled.

"I like this much better." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." She whispered. Luckily for them, they were the only ones awake on the plane, other then the airplane crew, and the only ones in first class. So no one would bother them.

"Maybe we should stop for now...this plane seat isn't very comfortable with another person on me." Odd moved his face from hers.

"Yeah okay, plus I'm still tired. So you can watch the movie." She climbed back into her seat and lay her head on his shoulder and was soon asleep.

* * *

Odd tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder, and she opened her eyes. She looked around and lifted her head. 

"Are we here?" She stretched.

"Yep. You can really sleep for a long time. I've watched four movies, and it's almost three P.M. Kadic time, NYC time it's four A.M." Odd frowned.

"How'd you know all of that?! You're not even as smart as me!!" Mannie looked at him in amazement.

"It was on the TV thank you." Odd crossed his arms and huffed.

"Ohhh I'm sorry!!" Mannie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Eeep we're landing!!" Mannie squeezed him tight as they landed.

* * *

Soon everyone was off the plane and they were heading to the hotel. Mannie breathed in the New York air. "This is like home." 

"This is home?" Odd asked looking at the streets which had a lot of trash on them. **(no offense to any ny's I went there not to long ago and that was one of the biggest things I noticed. But foreals I wanna live there sooo yah (: ) **

"Ohh it's not just the trash. There's way more to NYC then that. There's Broadway, the colorful people, the shopping, the history, the modeling chances, the acting, and don't forget it's super close to Canada." Mannie smiled. The bus's they were in stopped in front of a Hilton.

"We're staying in one of these?!" Sissi's mouth dropped.

"Yes ma'am we are, courtesy of moi." Mannie smirked laughing.

"Good job Mannie." Ulrich nodded. They all got of out of the vans and smiled at the huge hotels.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to read off the list of roommates. Each of you will have two roommates, which makes three of you to a room. We will not have boys and girls in the same room. We catch you, and you are both sent home on your parents expense." Jim told them...well more like yelled at them. "Manuela Diazdeleon, Samantha Knight, and Elisabeth Delmas. Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and Jeremy Belpois. Aelita Stone, Yumi Ishiyama, and Avril Taisley." The list went on and on. Mannie's world was spinning when she heard who she was staying in a room with. Two girls who **HATED** her. She would have been better off with...Herve and Nicholas!!

"J-jim...who am I rooming with again?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Elisabeth and Samantha." He told her simply.

"You've got to be kidding me. They HATE me." Mannie told him.

"Well, now you get to work out your problems." He smiled and walked into the hotel. "Come on now everyone. Grab your bags and let's go." Mannie was staring at the ground still in amazement.

"Don't worry Mannie. It'll be okay." Odd rubbed his girlfriends back comfortingly.

"Easy for you to say. You're the one who's rooming with your friends." Mannie walked into the hotel without another word. Odd watched her go and then turned to Ulrich and Jeremy.

"I call my own bed!!" He laughed and ran into the hotel.

"Oh no you don't!!" Jeremy yelled as he and Ulrich ran after him.

* * *

"So Mannie. Are you worried?" Sam asked smirking. 

"Worried? Now why would I be worried?" Mannie asked looking Sam in the eye and giving her the same smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. You took my boyfriend away from me and you ruined my life. If I were you. I'd be just a _little _bit worried, cause you're on our territory now." Sam scowled and then walked away.

"Plus you took my date, who you _knew _I was crushing on at the time, and you also stabbed me in the back and left me when I needed you most." Sissi shook her head at Mannie, and walked out of the hotel room. Mannie had tears in her eyes and walked out onto the balcony to look over NYC.

'Why is this happening to me? I mean I never meant for any of that stuff to happen...it just did.' She looked down. 'And if you ask me, they deserved it. I mean Sam stole Odd from me, and Sissi has been bothering Ulrich an awful lot.' She looked around. 'New York really is a beautiful place to be.' **(the following song is written by me and is property of me. TYVM)**

'_In a wonderland of lights_

_Who can be so sad._

_I never thought that I'd be_

_in such a wonderful place._

_With feelings like these_

_I'm bringin' everyone down._

_If I can just believe _

_that everything will be alright_

_I know that I can deal with them_

_No matter what I have to do._

_No matter what _

_I have_

_to do.'_

Mannie went into the bathroom and changed into her PJ's and brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a bun.

She jumped on her bed and fell asleep quickly. Sam snapped off her recorder and walked out of the shadows. She laughed evily.

"Oh yes dear Mannie. I'll have you out of here in no time." Sam smirked and walked out of the room.

**

* * *

Alright chyall!! Umm there's the fourteenth chapter I hope you liked it, and since my sister isn't here right now and I have nothing better to do I can write write write!! (: ummm well yah :D **

**so I really hope you liked it, and yes I wrote that song. So PLEASE don't steal it. Mmk. If you do use it please credit me, Amber Lawrason. Mmk. Eh heh. Yah. I have lots in store for this storyyyy and so yah. R/R please!!  
**

**Love always,**

**Amber**

♥


	15. Mannie, What Have You Done?

**Alright!! I have another day off, but im babysitting!! yay! So that's why im writin' mmkay :D umm like I said I have ideas and this is gonna take a big turn so EMBRACE IT!! (: umm this is going to hopefully be a long chapter. And its my +christmas+ present to you. I know it's super late and im sorry, but yah eh heh. Ummm I do have a little surprise for you at the end. Sooo enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: Mannie, What Have You Done**

* * *

Mannie was asleep in bed when Jim barged into hers, Sissi's, and Sam's room. Mannie jumped up and screamed.

"Come on y'all time to wakey wakey, and take a tour of New York Citay!!" Jim ran into a different room. The girls looked at each other then ran towards the bathroom. Mannie successfully got to it first and hopped in the shower. Ten minutes later she was out and washed. After she finished blow-drying, and straightening her hair she came out of the bathroom and walked past the other two to her five suitcases and picked a short jean mini skirt and some boots, with a pink and orange Hollister shirt. **(I had nooo idea what to put lmao) **She got out a Coach side-strap purse and loaded it with her lip-gloss, cell phone, ID, camera, and wallet. Then she headed out to the lobby where they were waiting for her. Sam and Sissi ran down ten minutes after she did.

"How did you survive?!" Odd asked amazed at how gorgeous she looked.

"Yah, imagine spending a night with them just gives me nightmares." Ulrich shivered.

"Especially since they hate you." Yumi smirked and laughed.

"Nah, nothing I can't handle." Mannie smiled. Odd put his arm around her.

"That's my Mannie for ya." He smirked. Aelita laughed.

"You know. I think you two could be couple of the year. You both are cocky, crazy about music, short, funny, and you can make anyone smile. Now if you just stay together, and you both stay for the end of the year, then you really could be couple of the year." She suggested. Mannie's mouth opened and then she smiled.

"Why didn't I hear about it last year?" She asked turning to Odd with her arms crossed.

"We didn't have one last year because _somebody _didn't stay with their girlfriend." Odd turned to Ulrich and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, don't look at me. You could've accepted, cause you were with Sam at the time okay. So don't look at me." Ulrich turned to Yumi and started talking to her.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Mannie walked away from him to Millie and Tamiya.

"What did I do?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"You know how Mannie feels about talking about your and Sam's old relationship. Mannie gets jealous extremely easily." Jeremy informed him, pushing up his glasses.

"How do you know all of this about her, when you spend all your time with Aelita?" Odd asked him, super confused.

"Well, it's easy. I watch people and their actions. If you ask me, I really don't think you deserve her. But that's just my opinion." Jeremy walked over to where Mannie was helping Millie and Tamiya ask out some eighth graders. Odd had a straight look on his face, and he was tapping his chin.

"Hey Odd!" Someone put their hands over Odds' eyes.

"See I knew you'd forgive me!! Come here you little devil." He kissed the girl on their lips. "Wait you're not Mannie." He pulled away and looked at who it was. "Sam!!"

"Yes Odd?" She asked pulling him to her.

"What are you doing?!" He asked pulling away in a hurry.

"Oh, just helping you." She smirked putting her mouth by his ear. "We all know you and Mannie don't belong together. You two are complete opposites. I mean, you're a complete sweetie pie, she's a bitch. You can at least keep your pants on, she's a whore." She pulled back and turned Odd to look at Mannie. "I mean don't you remember the way she _jumped _on you on the plane?"

"Wait, how would you know about that?" Odd asked looking at her with his eyebrows furred.

"My aunt was the flight attendent," Sam crossed her arms, smiling, and still looking at Mannie "I told her to keep a special eye on you two." While they were talking, Mannie was demonstrating on Jeremy how to ask a boy out. **(poor jeremy -.-) **

"Just tell me something Sam, why do you hate Mannie so much?" Odd asked her looking at her with anger and confusion. "She really isn't a bad person at all. Actually she's probably the nicest...well second nicest person I know!! And she's really smart, and pretty. Plus she makes me smile...and laugh." Odd lost his words as he was talking.

"That's just you Odd. She's not exactly Kadic's Angel. She does have a bad side to her. She's just going to end up being like her mother. Just remember Odd. I'd never leave you like she would." Sam shook her head as she walked off...and she left Odd in another wave of confusion. He walked over to Mannie. He pulled on her arm.

"Oh hey!! I think Millie and Tamiya are going to be having some boyfriends soon!!" She clapped happily.

"Yay. Look I think we need to talk." Odd looked down.

"W-what do you mean?" Mannie asked concerned and worried. Her happy expression dropped immediately when she saw his expression. She knew that he and Sam were talking, but she never thought that it would affect their relationship. They went off to the side to talk.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" He asked her with a serious look on his face. **(e-gasp!! lmao jkk (: ) **

"No, I've told you just about everything that I can think of that I'd need to tell you." Mannie looked at him.

"Something about your _mom_." Odd pressed.

"Well...my mom used to be a stripper...if that helps." She looked around nervous.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A STRIPPER!!!!" Odd yelled, a little bit too loud. Everyone was staring at them, especially Mannie.

"WHAT?! WHERE'D YOU GET A STUPID IDEA LIKE THAT?!" Mannie screamed.

"Sam." Odd crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"And you'd believe her because...?" Mannie looked at him in complete disbelief. He opened a single eye.

"...I don't know." He said simply.

"You big dodo brain!! You **know **she's been trying to break us up since...we got together. Hell even before that!" Mannie put her hands on his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Hey, you know that stripper thing, it could've worked out. I mean a pole _is _installable in my and Ulrich's room." Odd offered.

"Bah! You're mad." Mannie started walking off.

"Only for you." He caught up to her and grinned.

"Alright everyone. Time to load onto the buses. We're going to TIMES SQUARE!!" Mr. Delmas said into a speaker he had brought with him. Mannie rushed into the first bus, but Odd didn't get to sit by her. Theo grabbed a seat next to her instead, and Sam got one next to Odd. Odd stared at the back of Mannie's head as she laughed with Theo.

'Did I piss her off?' He thought worried.

"Hey, don't worry about her. I wouldn't." Sam took Odd's hand and intertwined their fingers. See, we're perfect for each other.

"Just because our fingers intertwine?" Odd pulled his hand away and got out his phone.

'look bhnd yu.' He sent Mannie the text. Mannie's purse was vibrating so she got out her phone and then looked behind her. Odd made a little heart with his fingers and Mannie smiled. She looked down at her phone.

'look up.' She sent him the text. He looked up and she blew him a kiss. He grinned and was satisfied. Nicholas must've thought it was him, because he was sitting _right _behind Odd, and he gave an arm pump. Once the buses started moving, all the chattering started. Odd sat uncomfortably for the whole ride though. Once they got to Times Square they all loaded off.

"Alright everyone. Now you all brought money so there's lots of places to shop around here. So we're going to meet back here at ten A.M. Alright?" Mr. Delmas told them.

"Yes sir." They all chorused. A man walked up to Sam, and she pointed up at Mannie. He walked over to Mannie.

"May I help you?" She asked, holding Odd's hand. They were trying to get through, but the man was blocking their path.

"Are you Manuela Diazdeleon?" He asked.

"Depends on who's asking. Who are you?" Mannie asked looking up at him.

"Fred Michaelson." The guy said lifting off his glasses. Mannie's jaw dropped.

"...Fred Michaelson?! As in the biggest director, music producer, talent agent, and model finder in the United States!?" Mannie started freaking. He started chuckling.

"Yes dear Manuela," Fred started.

"Oh, call me Mannie." Mannie laughed. Fred smiled.

"Mannie then, how about we go to my office?" Fred offered.

"Only if Odd goes. I won't go anywhere without him." Mannie nodded.

"Oh that will be taken care of." A limo showed up, and a man opened the door for them. Fred climbed in.

"Well are you coming or not?" He asked. Odd turned to Mannie.

"How do we know it's not a scam?" Odd asked her.

"My mom's worked with him before." She climbed in the limo and Odd did as well.

* * *

"Now Ms. Diazdeleon, your friend Samantha sent in a clip of your singing to me last night, and I just couldn't help but want to meet you. I mean, your mom was a charm, so it must run in the family. Now, I showed all of my friends a picture of you, and let them listen to your voice, and they all wanted to work with you. Singing, modeling, and acting all together." Fred smiled.

"Mr. Michaelson as you can guess, I've always wanted to act...and sing...and model, and I just can't help but to wonder why all this is being offered to me with...no catches." Mannie looked at him smiling, yet still wondering.

"Ms. Mannie, the only catch is...that you have to stay here...in the United States. More California to be specific." Fred smiled and leaned back in his chair. Mannie and Odd gasped at the same time.

"W-what? You mean I can't go back...at all?" Mannie asked astonished.

"Now think about this Ms. Manuela. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can guarantee you, that if you do turn this down, we won't want to look back at you. Your chance will be over." Fred said tapping his fingers together. Mannie looked down at the desk.

"Never again?" Mannie asked him looking up at him.

"Never. Again." He told her seriously. She bit her lip nervously.

"C-can I have some time to think about this?" She asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"Oh yes of course!!" Fred smiled and took out a card. He handed it to Mannie. "Here's my number. Call me with your answer." He got up and showed the two to the door.

* * *

"Mannie, you know that agent was right. This _is _a once in a lifetime chance." Odd told her once they were back.

"But Odd, if I go...who knows if I'll ever see you or any of the others again." Mannie replied looking at the ground. He stopped in his tracks and stopped her as well. He turned her toward him and kissed her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise you. You'd never be that hard to find. You never have been. Now you believe in God right? Well he obviously had you meet us for a reason, and I don't think that he'd take you from our lives after you've become such an important part, now do you?" Odd asked her their faces still close.

"...no." Mannie thought with her eyes closed. Odd smiled.

"Hey just think of what I can say to everyone. 'That's my girl, Mannie, the actress.' Mannie, you may not be there at the school, and I can't promise you much, but I **do **know that you will never be forgotten at that school." Odd hugged her close.

"Alright. I'll take the job. But just promise me one thing Odd. I really don't care about the others. I want you to promise me _**you**_ will never forget me." Tears started pouring out of her eyes. Odd smiled and wiped them away.

"I never could." Mannie nodded and smiled. She got out her phone and dialed the number that the agent gave her.

"Mr. Michaelson? Hi, it's me Mannie. Yes. Umm I'd like to take the offer." Mannie sighed into the phone.

**

* * *

Five Days Later**

"I can't believe you're leaving already." Mannie said hugging Odd. Everyone was at the security part at the airport. The Kadic students were getting ready to head back to Kadic, they _were _going to go to DC, but with Mannie leaving, they had no reason to.

"Hey, we'll still talk, and maybe you can get some time off to visit us!" Odd tried to cheer her up. Mannie laughed.

"I'll try to. I really will. Ooooh. I'm gonna miss you so much. Say bye to everyone for me, okay?" Mannie sniffled.

"Please don't start crying Mannie, this is hard enough already." Odd squeezed her tighter.

"Promise you'll call me when you get there?" She asked. He nodded.

"I promise." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Come on Odd. The plane boards in ten minutes." Ulrich yelled.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later...I'll talk to you later okay?" Odd captured Mannie in a warm kiss and she wrapped her arms around him with tears falling out of her eyes. He let go and walked through the gate.

"Bye." She whispered as she watched him leave. She turned and walked through the exit of the airport, to the limo that was awaiting her.

**

* * *

Two Months Later**

"Hey guys! Guess what! I figured out how to beat Xana!!" Jeremy said excitedly. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita jumped up to go see what he was talking about. They were all in the Supercomputer Room. Odd wasn't paying attention. He had his phone in his hand, and he was staring at it. The last time he talked to Mannie was when he called her after landing safely in Kadic, France. She promised she'd call later, but she never did.

"Odd...ODD!!" Ulrich yelled, 'waking Odd up.'

"Huh, what?" He looked up at him.

"Come on man, she hasn't called you...she isn't going to. Come over here, Jeremy has something." Odd set his phone down to go look at the screen.

"Well what is it?" He asked. His phone started vibrating, but noone heard it. On the other side of the world, Mannie was trying to call Odd, she never had a chance to before, and she felt really bad about not calling him. She got his voicemail and decided to leave a message.

"If we can get Mannie back here to beat him, then it's all over! We'll never have to hear or see about him anymore, and Mannie can have her whole family again. And Aelita's father can come back too!" Jeremy was pumped.

"Why do we need her?" Yumi asked.

"Don't you see, she's the key. Her dad's weakness. Seeing Mannie hurt, would hurt him." Jeremy crossed his arms and smiled. "Plus I just figured out, she has this power that will send a surge to a special tower we never even knew about before where Xana sends all his viruses from. If she knocks that down, the whole conquering the world thing is over."

"But how would we get Hopper and Narako out of the computer?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, you don't think that I haven't been doing nothing this whole time, do you? It's a devirtualization program I've created." Jeremy nodded. Odd walked over to his phone and saw that he had a new voicemail. He walked out of the factory over to the bridge to listen to it. When he saw it was from Mannie, he got excited...but when he finished listening to it...he squeezed his phone and then thrusted it into the river running below.

"Why Mannie?! What have you done??" Odd squeezed the bar that he was holding onto and then walked back into the factory.

* * *

"I had to do what I had to do Odd." Mannie looked up at the night sky, while she was standing on her balcony. A single tear fell out of her eye and she brushed it away as she walked inside her new huge room, and she shut the glass door and shut the curtains._

* * *

'Hey Odd, it's me Mannie. Heh. Ummmm, sorry I haven't called in a while. Actually a long time. I've just been super busy, with everything I'm doing and all. Soo yah. Umm I actually called to tell you something important. Super important actually. Look, this is really hard for me to say. I think that...we should separate for a while._ _It's true what they say...long-distance relationships are hard to maintain. But just remember this...I still love you._

* * *

"Like I said Mannie. I'd get Odd back. Us Knights, we never lose." Sam smirked and laughed as she watched Odd, knowing what just happened. "Now to tell Master that we've gotten rid of her. He'll be pleased...and I get Odd to myself. Plus with Diazdeleon gone, my life just can't get any better." The evil laughter just carried on.

_Fin._

**

* * *

Alright chyall. Yes, What Have You Done is OVER. Whew. My first story. Yay! But Odd and Mannie's story isn't over!! There's going to be a sequel for shure!! (: You just have to be patient. The new title for it us gonna be, 'Everything We Ever Wanted' Yay:D ummm so R/R tell yr friends about this story!! Pleeease:D a ha! And umm give me ideas. If you want an OC in the the sequel, then tell me! I can fer shure use them. Umm I'll have to converse with yu about them, so tell me in A REVIEW alrighty :D umm well that's all for now. Everything We Ever Wanted will be up soon. Fer shure!!**


	16. authors noteee

**Heyy guys its meee amber!!**

**if you ever have ANY questions about WHYD or AWEW, then you can review my story and put the question IN the review!! when you do that, i'll go onto my youtube account, which is amberchan06. I'll answer it on there!!**

**and if you want to know what: Mannie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Avril, Jeremy, Aelita, Sissi, Sam, Millie, Tamiya, or William look like in the story or what I picture they'd look like in real life, go to my PhotoBucket account which is amberchan06 as well!! Umm i redid my profile, so please go chk it out!! Now, the story is continued in AWEW, chapter 15, which is now chapter 16 is NOT THE END OF THE STORY!! So get yr butts over to that storay and read it:D okay!!**


End file.
